


A Brave New World

by Teen_Angst5127



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Black Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Luna Lovegood, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Politics, The Most Noble Ancient House of Peverell, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Veela Harry Potter, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), manipulative Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Angst5127/pseuds/Teen_Angst5127
Summary: When the war is finally and truly over. Harry realizes how bad Albus and the Weasleys played him. It devastates him. Death pities his master and decides to give him a better life in an alternate world with his sister in all but blood. Luna Lovegood. I don’t any of the characters, obviously
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. BRAVE NEW WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know the summary still sucks it's a work in process. there is still french in this chapter but no translation because it doesn't affect the story one way or the other.

CHAPTER 1 

Make use of the time, let not the advantage slip. – Venus and Adonis

“Are you sure this will work?” Harry asked Luna for the umpteenth time, only because they had been working on this too long for it not to work. "Harry, have I ever steered you wrong? The look he gave her was answer enough, “Fine, has death ever steered you wrong?”. The question eased some tension enough for him to stop worrying and focus on his task, which was making sure that their trunks had enough gold in them to last them two lifetimes. They looked around the library that had books and papers all over the black manor. The board in the corner was written on, with every square inch covered in spell after spell, that was later crossed out after it was proven ineffective. For the last five years, this had been the place they had called home.

Death had come to them a few months after the war had officially ended, a time that was supposed to be a time of celebration, and happily ever after, but neither one of the former Hogwarts students had anyone to do either with besides themselves Both of them had been wallowing in their depression. It turns out that Fate had decided that they indeed did put too much on his shoulders, and they wanted to make up for it. Of course, there was a catch, but neither had any problem with having to kill another Voldemort, especially when they already knew all the plays. They would be able to get revenge on all the people who made their lives a living hell. It took him the death of almost everyone he cared about to realize the old fool played him like a piano with no remorse all for his greater good. It wouldn’t happen a second time, but death couldn’t just magically teleport them there, they had to take a Potion first to prevent their ‘beings’ from being pulverized during the trip. There had been much planning up until this point, for some of the potion ingredients were extremely rare and hard to come by. That, and they had much to organize and retrieve, for they did not plan on going to this new world empty-handed. Both of them had specially made trunks that could hold everything that was in their bank vaults, and any other personal items they had deemed necessary. The goblins had been more than disgruntled to see the gold leave their banks. Death had promised him that this world wouldn’t be as sad and empty as his present world was, sure there would still be bigot purebloods and Voldemort still trying to rise to power, but he and Luna had a plan to change all of that.  
They had already planned to change their names and make them a distant family of the Potters, and Death had agreed to use his power to write their pretend family into history. Both of them wanted to forget their plans and Luna and Harry wanted their families, they knew they would only be seeing replicas and not the family and friends they once knew Luna took this information the hardest, she would give almost anything to see her parents again. But it wouldn’t be the same because they already had their own Luna, one who isn’t tainted by war. Harry only took it slightly better, because he didn’t want his sister to see him upset and he saw this as a chance to rescue all the people who cared for him.

Five months later they had a complete potion and the ritual that went with it. They knew nothing of this alternative Hadrian world. So, they had no idea where they would end up and they couldn’t go wrong with muggle clothes. “We got everything?” Luna asked wanting to triple check, it wasn’t like they could turn around if they left something behind. Harry gave her one of his rare smiles that showed all his teeth and replied, “I guess it is.” And called Death, who explained how everything was supposed to work. Luna walked forward and began to read from the book, "Well, according to this, all we have to do is drink the potion, hold hands, then say the spell. Sounds pretty easy to me." almost too easy Harry thought to himself. 'God I'm almost as paranoid as Moody.' Harry poured the thick syrupy yellow liquid into two different beakers, handing one to Luna before picking his up as well. "Here goes nothing," Harry said before swallowing the whole bottle contents in one go. He quickly put down the beaker and grabbed Luna's free hand, waiting for her to drink the potion. Luna looked at him and smiled a bit before drinking the liquid, which indeed was very foul-tasting. Then together they read the spell in French, then looked at each other and said also in French "on se retrouve de l'autre côté."

Harry opened his eyes, squeezed Luna’s hand, and looked around; they were under the Eiffel tower. It had worked they weren’t in a barren wasteland anymore, they were back in time, and that meant they could stop everything from happening again. He looked around and for the first time in years cried, he had never seen so many people together in one place in so long.  
The first few days in their new world, they spend time establishing their identities. The potion had not only put them in the past but it made them five years old again. To say it took some getting used to would be a huge understatement. Death found it hilarious to watch his master stomp around and rave about this not being a ‘part of the plan’ in a high-pitched voice. He and fate would be able to laugh about this for eons.  
Luna was a lot of things, but a fool wasn’t one. She knew that as much as Death pretended otherwise, he liked Harry and wanted him to succeed. His reaction was only a plus for the deity. While he ranted and raved, she was actually productive and thought about what they could do with all the extra time they now had. Luckily, they had enough money that all the polyjuice they were bound to use wouldn’t even make a dent in their fortune. At least their identities would be more than words on pieces of paper. Death left under the pretense of ‘business’, he wanted to replay Harry’s reaction to fate. It was scarily easy to get ingredients for a polyjuice potion at the age of five and even easier to get the hair from two people without them knowing. By the end of the week, they had all the needed to start the lives of the Peverell’s. They stayed under the radar for the next two years, making investments to quadruple their vaults, starting a new business for the future, and just making a name for themselves in general. All the people who knew about their new identities had been roped into everything short of an unbreakable vow.

“You’re not our tutor. Who are you?” Hadrian Peverell asked the man he didn’t recall seeing in this life or his old one. “Hello is this the home of the Peverell’s?” They both looked each other up and down, Harry could tell from his robes and sharp features he was a pureblood, but even though he was speaking French he had a British accent, something they had to work very hard to get rid of in the beginning. “Pippy tell mum there is a strange man here.” Of course, the house-elves knew that they had no parents, but they would never tell anyone even under the pain of torture. House-elves were very loyal to their masters even if they didn’t deserve it.  
Two minutes later, Lady Vega came down the stair led by Pippy. “Hello. I am Vega Peverell, may I ask who you are?” she motion for him to come in and Harry followed them both to the formal sitting room. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Peter Greengrass, and I am sorry to show up like this, but every time I sent an owl it came back without delivering the letter and confused.”  
“Yes, mail we don’t have keyed into our wards tend to do that; would you like some tea?” Harry took the time to fully inspect him while he was talking to Luna, now that he knew the man’s name, he could see some of the features he and his daughters shared like Daphne seemed to have her father’s eyes and her sister had his hair color. The Greengrass’s were one of the few pureblood families who stayed grey during both wars, which resulted in their deaths or so he thought, he never really kept up with the whereabouts of Slytherins he didn’t think or have reason to suspect were death eaters. “I’m fine thank you, but I would like to talk to you and your husband about a very sensitive matter. “His eyes shoot to Harry again and he had to force himself not to read the man’s mind. “Hadrian go get your father and then go get ready for your lesson.” He gave the token protest that a normal child would do or at least what he thought they would and disappeared up the stairs. He went straight to their ‘parent’s bedroom’, which was really where there all the stuff they needed to keep up their ruse on a day-to-day level. After transforming himself into Evan Peverell, he walked back down the stairs.

“Hello Lord Peverell I am Lord Greengrass.” He stood up to greet Harry formally but was waved off. “I know who you are Lord Greengrass. What I do not know is how and why you have found us.” He decided to start right off by letting the man know he would not be dealing with a meek person or a slouch. “Yes well, I have to say you were indeed very careful, but I have been looking for a Peverell since my father informed me of the curse that was placed on my family.” Luna played her part just as well as Harry played his. “A curse oh dear that sounds horrible.”

“Yes, that is horrible, but what does that have to do with us.” Peter was furious on the inside that the young man in front of him was so cold and blasé about the curse on his family, but he couldn’t allow himself to blow this and on another level he understood. After all, he knew that he wouldn’t care about the problems of a stranger who showed up to his manor out of the blue. “Well Mr. Peverell, I’m sure you already know this, but my family along with your family are a part of the sacred twenty-eight.” Harry nodded for him to continue; he was actually interested now. “Long ago before I or my father and your father were even born. A lady and man had a tryst, but it was doomed to fail from the start because she was betrothed to another. They let themselves fall into love is what her diary says. The lord of her family ordered her to end it and when she couldn’t, he cast the imperious curse on her and sent her to meet her lover. The things she was made to say were cruel, but had the desired effect she broke it off and he didn’t try to stop her. It also causes the young Peverell to go back to his family home and presumably the scour your family library since we can find no mention of this curse anywhere else. He cursed her with something so old and power that even to this day continues to take the life of members of my family. I have learned from healers that my youngest has this affliction.” he felt for the man, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this information. They weren’t even really Peverell’s. “I’m sorry Mr. Greengrass truly, but I don’t know what you want me to do and this still doesn’t explain how you found us.

“Yes, my family has been looking for a living Peverell since we found out about the curse almost fifty years ago. I have twenty people at any given time searching for anything that has the name Peverell on it or mentioned in it. I knew who you were but it took a lot of time to find you home and someone skilled enough to break through your wards.” The man at least seemed apologetic, but none the less as soon as he left, they would be revamping their wards. “Back to the curse, it can only be broken by the union of our family and an heir. We have kept our line pure; we were part of the sacred twenty-eight am prepared to offer your family a more than handsome sum.” Peter had practiced the speech in the mirror each morning since learning of his daughter’s curse, but it wasn’t as heart-pounding as it was now that he was talking to the people that held his little girls’ life in their hands.

“I’m sorry Mr. Greengrass, but I and my wife will have to talk about this before we make a decision. You see the entire reason we left hiding after my father’s death is that we wanted our children to be able to marry who they love and not have to hide from the world or be afraid of people trying to use them because of their last name.” Watching the fall of the man’s face was hard. “It doesn’t have to be your heir; it can be any child you have and I can have it written in the contract that they can take as many mistress’s after they produce an heir of course.” The man defied every pureblood bone in his body and begged. He couldn’t fail after coming so close. “Look Mr. Greengrass I give you my word as a man that we will discuss this and let you know as soon as we agree. Pippy will see you out.” Peter watched the young man walk out of the sitting room without other words with a heavy heart. He was so close, “We will give this some serious thought to this I promise. Children are precious and it would be horrible to lose even one if we can stop it.” Luna decided to take pity on the man. To avoid talking about the elephant in the room or rather the house, Harry went to work on the wards. He wasn’t upset that the man even managed to be able to find him, but the fact that he made it through the wards made him furious and worried at the same time. By the time he walked back into the manor for dinner the only place with stronger wards was Gringotts. Luna wasn’t going to push the issue; she knew that her brother had already come to a decision he just was trying to talk himself out of it. She was proven right when he stormed into the library with a sour look on his face, “I’ll do it but there are going to be a hell of a lot of lawyers and limitations. She hid her smile behind book on herbology, the next day the pair decided to take a long-awaited trip to Britain. They had been missing their homeland more and more but hadn’t in the past two years because they knew that it would make the urge to find their loved ones stronger. If they were ever going to claim their seats in the Wizengamot, then it was only a matter of time before they would end back up in the country again, so they might as well get used to it.

It was an unusually sunny day in Diagon Alley, Harry felt it was a perfect day to memorialize the first real day of their new lives. unfortunately for Harry, it was his turn to be the kid while they were out, but even that wasn’t enough to dampen his mood. Walking into an undestroyed Diagon Alley gave him the same feeling he got when he first saw it before the weight of being the boy who lived was foisted on his shoulders. After finishing all the official business, they had, Harry and Lune decided to explore a bit. No one paid a second thought to a woman and a young boy walking together. He was dragging Luna into the broom shop, so concentrated on deciding which kind of broom he would buy when he was knocked down by a mop of messy hair, he watched the boy get up in a fog. It was his mop of black hair, the one he used to have at least. He was staring at a seven-year-old Harry Potter!

Luna scowled when she noticed this Harry looked to be almost as tall as her Harry had been in his first year. She made a note in the back of her head to pay a visit to the darling Dursleys as soon as possible. It only seemed right to repay them tenfold all they had given Harry. “I am so sorry my son was not watching where he was going.” Lily stiffly apologized wanting to get her son as far away from the women as possible, having seen the scowl she had before smoothing it out. “It’s not a problem boy will be boys as they say. I’m Vega and this is my son Hadrian” Luna ignored the tone and introduced herself and Harry. 

It confused Lily enough for her to shake the offered hand and give her a shaky smile back. Lilly wasn’t the only one confused so was Hadrian. “Blimey you look just like me!” the actual seven-year-old Harry Potter exclaimed. Hadrian suddenly felt nervous, “No I don’t my eyes are blue and my hair isn’t everywhere!” he exclaimed right back making both women laugh. “Hadrian be nice,” Luna scolded for appearances sake. “It’s’ quite alright he’s adorable.” He got the feeling he was going to get that a lot and it was going to get old quick. “I haven’t seen you around before and I know most of the witches who have children around Harry’s age.”

“We live in France, but my husband is going to start working here soon, so we are looking for a second home. We were about to take a lunch break when my son spotted the brooms and would not let us go by without going in.” After hearing this Lily had to drop her stiff façade and laugh because it was exactly what had happened with Harry. “Since this is your first visiting you might not know of the best tea places. Would you like to have lunch with us?” the redhead offered, which Vega graciously accepted. Hadrian knew what Luna was trying to do and he appreciated it, but he didn’t need it. He long since reconciled with the fact that he knew nothing about them and the only reason he had been so obsessed with knowing them, in the beginning, is because he grew up cut off from his heritage and with them being talked down on by the Dursleys, only to learn they were like saints in the wizarding world. “Your husband didn’t come with you?” Lilly asked as the teacups appeared on the table. “He is at home with our daughter, today.”

Harry listened to his mother and the new women talk for all of three minutes before he started looking around for some source of entertainment. His eyes finally set sights on the son of the other women, whom he had forgotten was there. The boy was eerily quiet and seemed to be just as bored as he was because his eyes were also darting around the shop, it remined him of how his father and uncle did sometimes. As he watched the boy Harry got the feeling that he recognized the boy from somewhere. Then suddenly he stopped and focused his blue eyes on him. “Why are you staring at me?” his tone was like his mother, he could tell that neither spoke English often, but didn’t have a name for the accent they had. “Have I seen you somewhere before?” he asked, willing himself not to fidget under the blank stare he was receiving. “My family has not been to Britain in centuries, so I doubt it.”

Hadrian did his best to hide the amusement he felt from the question and the situation in general, but he wouldn’t be surprised if someone picked up on it. “Really? I’ve never meant someone, not from Britain. Where are you from?” Hadrian was glad to see that Harry didn’t seem to be stuck in his way of thinking. It was easy to separate himself from the little boy in front of him. He would never be like the boy before him and he makes sure Harry would never have any of the experiences he had if he could help it.

Peter received an owl two days later just like the Peverell’s promised. He spent the morning dosing himself with calming droughts, but still, he couldn’t rid himself of the anxious nervousness he felt. The letter did not indicate to which way the two would sway, just they would like for him to come over so they could talk. He did his best to appear as the cool, calm, collected Lord he was raised and bred to be, but it was hard when the life of his children rested in the hands of two young strangers.

He picks up the key that was enclosed in the letter at eleven like he was told, not even ten seconds later he appeared on their doorsteps. This time it was a house-elf that opened the door. “Mr. and Mrs. are waiting for you in the sitting room. I will lead you to them.” The house-elf leads him down the same corridor as before and just as before Evan was nowhere to be seen at first. “Will your husband be coming down?”

He looks at the lady paying more attention to her than she did during his last visit. She was very pretty stunningly so; he wouldn’t be surprised at all to find out she had some mixture of vela blood. The bright blue eyes, dark hair, and pale skin are commonly found in their area. If her looks didn’t give him the veela feel the protective vibe he got from her sure would have. “I need you to be honest with us about anything that could harm my family.”

Not wanting to lie or upset the woman who held half the decision, he decides to answer diplomatically, “Good morning madam maybe we should wait until your husband shows up.” Luckily in his opinion, before she could push farther, her husband showed up. “I’m glad you could join us.” Peter scoffs as if he would be anywhere else.

“I know that we have a lot to talk about so please take a seat.” Peter takes a seat tentatively reaching into his pocket removing a picture he always carried, following the death of his wife. He paused before passing the paper to the young couple, it was a weak trick if they had already made up their mind against him. The picture was taken at the end of a long day at a muggle carnival. He thought it was personally a waste of time but his family loved it and he couldn’t object to that. They went every summer until his wife had gotten sick. 

Daphne was holding a balloon, and Astoria was on her mother’s hip smiling sleepily, and his darling wife was cooing at her before turning to the camera and smiling at him. He remembered how perfect that day was. “I know you would not have called me if you weren’t sure, but I want you to see the children your decisions will affect”

“I will ignore your blatant attempt to manipulate us because we do understand your position,” Evan answered and Peter could feel his eye start to twitch. He knew what he did was sneaky, but to be called out on it, he had never. The only thing that was keeping him from snapping was the next thing he said, “Evan stops stalling, this is important.” The older lord couldn’t remember ever seeing a woman openly chastise their wife. What made him pause, was how the Peverell lord didn’t seem to be upset. “Fine, we have decided that we are willing to negotiate a marriage contract with you but there will be many conditions.” If he had been younger and less trained, he would have jumped for joy.

“I want you to know that not agreeing to every term does not mean that we will change our mind or renege.” Luna wanted to make sure that the man didn’t feel boxed in and compelled to do what they wanted. 

“I feel like my family has been away from England for far too long and I admit that when you showed up wanting to speak to us, I saw it as a kind of sign.” He lied through his teeth. It was easy enough to fabricate and it's not like the man would call them out if he believed they were not being honest. Peter knew that he needed them more than they needed him. “I have already started the process of buying a home for my family and if this is going to be a place, we reside I will need to be in the know of anything and everything that can bring harm to us. 

“I will be taking all the seats that belong to my family, your country is not very accepting of outsiders so this will where your help will come in” Evan gestured towards him and he nodded having expecting political help being one of the terms. “We don’t want any of your money we have plenty of our own. What we want in exchange for the contract is for you to help us make more political allies show us who to trust and who not to. Give is the lay of the land so to speak.” The time travel finished and watched the man with the eyes of a hawk, sharp, and assessing. The aged man knew that he could say no to these too and they would probably live, but he would lose the chance to see it work out and help his family if they were to go back on their word.

“I will help you in any way I can.” He agreed and then established it with a firm handshake. After planning the next step and talking about their next meeting, on his way out the aristocrat women stopped him, “One more thing, I would like for your children to start spending time together. I feel if they know each other it will be easier for when the time comes.” That night for the first time since the death of his wife and the diagnosis of his second child he felt that all was not lost. Rita and knew when she had a story it came from being from a family of reporters. When she learned that the Patriarch of the Greengrass family was drawing up a marriage contract for his older daughter. she knew it was something there, most pureblood waited until their heir’s third year of schooling before they started seriously looking. 

If that didn’t catch her attention the fact that he was with a younger Frenchman dressed in rich expensive robes. The name written on the contract was Hadrian Peverell. The article practically wrote itself.

Who is Hadrian Peverell? 

The daily profit wants to know As everyone knows the Peverell was practically the royal family of a magical family. they are responsible for more than half of the building of Diagon Alley until they disappeared without a trace. Since then, no one has seen hide or hair, the line was thought to be extinguished with only the Potters as their closest relatives. That was until I learned someone claiming to be Hadrian Peverell has signed a marriage contract with Daphne Greengrass, the eldest daughter of Peter Greengrass, head of the prestigious and most noble house of Greengrass. The question that we should all ask ourselves is this really a descendent from the Peverell family or frauds? And if is then where they have been and why did they leave? The people of Magical Britain demand to know is this man a Peverell or just a fraud?

The first thing that the headmaster of Hogwarts did each morning was read any letter he may have received and read the papers, all three of them to be exact. He always read the daily profit first today it was the only one he read. He saw the name Peverell and began to read avidly and as soon as he finished, he put on his most flamboyant robes and flooded to the ministry of magic. He had to find out if there was any truth to it. And he was not the only one Lucius Malfoy who had a more flexible had shown up twenty minutes ago and already begun working the young half-blood for information. Said blonde was exiting the; minister’s office when Dumbledore was making his grand appearance. One look at the pale purebloods face and Albus knew he had gotten the same information he came here for, and that just wouldn’t do. He put on his best façade and went into to work the already squirming man like Malfoy just did.

By the end of the day, everyone was thinking about the name Peverell and who these people with the name could be. “They reacted exactly how you thought they would.” Greengrass announced after a long day of answering questions, “I reached out to the gray faction and planned a meeting and made a list of important people who have come to me expressing their desire to meet you as soon as possible. He passed the list on to Even wasn’t surprised that Malfoy and Albus were the first two names on the list. He was surprised to find names he had heard of but never meet in his time, like Sirius’s father he assumed that the man had been dead long before he was born. Maybe it was something that made up the difference between this world and their old one. He gave the list a once over and then passed it over to his ‘wife. It was a lot of unimportant names and a few of the people they very much wanted to meet.

This list was long and would keep them, busy as they planned their next step. Since the ministry knew that they were the actual Peverell’s, they knew that they would stop just short of kidnapping them to get the “The first Magical Family” back in Britain assuming they could find them. A week had passed by and the minister had still had no luck, they had even tried d demanded that they return and explain themselves in the newspaper and threatening imprisonment to anyone who didn't disclose everything they knew about the family. Harry and Luna both laughed when they say this thinking to each other that magical Britain’s ego knew no bounds. While Fudge tried to think of new ways to draw them out, Vega and Hadrian make their scheduled visit to Diagon Alley to meet with Lily and Harry, but this time they took their lunch date to an open field, so their sons could play. If the red-headed woman knew that there was a connection between the Hadrian in the papers and the one that played with her son, she never let on that she did. “Vega I was wondering if you and your husband would like to come over for dinner? Since you will be moving here soon, I think that it will be the perfect way for you to get to meet more people. You can even bring the children and they can sit with Harry and Iris.” And of course, Luna agreed.

“Can we play something else this is boring?” the mentally twenty-seven-year-old had faked sounding like a child, but the feeling behind it was real, felt like he was going to die if they played gobstones one more time. “Well then what do you have in mind?” Harry huffed, he happened to like gobstones. “well do you want to fly?” Hadrian laughed at the way Harry’s face lit up at the mere mention of flying. “Did you bring brooms?” his face felt when the French boy shook his head, he felt duped. “No, I mean real flying. Like my papa showed me and my sister!” the green-eyed Potter paused at that, “What do you mean? People can’t fly.” Hadrian stood up waving the grass of his pants and taking the lad’s hand. He closed his eyes and cast wingardium leviosa on himself and Harry.

They were no more than three feet off the ground when Harry looked down, “Mummy look! Look at me!” he yelled smiling. Lilly looked up and let out a startled gasp, she had seen children do accidental magical before but nothing like this before. “Lilly I am so sorry. Hadrian Julien Andre Bevan Peverell get down here this instant! You are in so much trouble.”

“No Vega it’s okay a bit of accident- wait did you say Peverell? As in the Peverell the ones that have been in the papers?” The two women stared at each other for a moment before Vega started speaking French at a speed that would impress any French speaking citizen. “Oh non, je n'étais pas censé le dire à personne jusqu'à ce qu'Evan dise que tout allait bien. Il va être tellement bouleversé! Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé filer!”  
By the time the boys had made their way over to where they were sitting, the Potter matriarch had cast a translator spell on herself. She could understand the women the dark-haired women easily enough but communicating with her was a different story. It took days sometimes weeks for a new language to plant firmly into a witch or wizard's head well enough for them to speak it, and she didn’t have the time. 

"Maman haw here, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" in the back of her head Lily, had a flashback to a scene in the godfather. “Hadrian can you tell your mother, to calm down so we can talk?” she didn’t like delegating to the little boy, but she didn’t have a choice. “It’s okay I promise,” he watched her for a moment as if weighing the truth of her words, which she thought was impossible because what kind of seven-year-old would consider that she might be lying. Harry didn’t know where to look at the women speaking in rapid French or his best friend switching from French to English so easily. He decided then and there he wanted to learn the language. “Mme Potter veut que Vous haw here calmiez. Pour que vous puissiez parler.”

“Hadrian ton père va être tellement en colère que je l'ai laissé filer! Désormais, tout le monde saura qui et où nous sommes!” she rambled on for another two minutes before she was able to speak in English again, much to the other mother’s relief and her son’s fascination. “Lily I beg of you please don’t mention this to anyone.” After operating in a war-torn world for so many years it wasn’t hard to fake the desperate look on her face, because she had felt it before.

“Kids go along and play while the grown-ups talk.” With some reluctance, they went back to the field, and Harry with the wisdom of a seven-year-old thought it would be best to distract his friend while their moms talked. “Vega, now tell me why is Hadrian’s name in the paper?” the young redhead asked. 

“My husband's family moved to France long ago to get away from the many witches and wizards plotting against them because of their success in the magical world.” Luna paused for dramatic effect just as much as she did to their story over. “We decided that it was time to come back and claim our legacy for our children when Mr. Greengrass found us. For reason, I will not disclose and offered us a betrothal contract.”

“Betrothal as in marriage? For Hadrian, he's seven isn’t that a little young for that type of thing.” Luna let irritation show on her face, sure it was old school and she didn’t agree with it, but that so wasn’t the point right now. “it isn’t what I wanted for him, but it had to be done. We didn’t expect it to be leaked so fast. My husband didn’t want me to come back to Britain, but my first true friend in a long time and I couldn’t stop talking to you without explaining first. You can’t tell anyone about this, some people would kill us to keep their seat in power, no one can know about this until the time is right not even your husband.” Lily never wanted to be the woman, who kept secrets from her husband but she could feel how important this was and knew that she had to keep this secret at least for the time being. “No one will find out from me. There are people I know that can help you, like Headmaster Albus- “Luna cut her off right then, glad that her brothers didn’t hear the name, at least she could pretend to be civil when hearing the fool’s name, but he would not. 

“I appreciate it but no. we don’t want any help from anyone we do not trust helping us and we do not know this man, only stories and rumors. The best thing you can do is keep this to yourself, it won’t be long, Evan plans to make himself known to the wizarding world soon.” Luna assured her

Lily is tested by the Peverell’s and there is a party. Please point out any noticeable errors, THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio - Hamlet

True to her word, the potter matron didn’t have to keep the secret long, because not more than a week as they received an invitation cordially inviting them the first Peverell Hosted ball in over a century. It went on to say that it was invite-only and if you gave your ticket and portkey to anyone, they were responsible for any harm that may befall the party crasher when they failed to get through the wards. James wouldn’t be where he was today if he was unable to read between the lines.

“Vega? Isn’t that also the name of your new friend, Lils?” hoping that it was just a coincidence, despite knowing better. The muggle-born witch’s face turned almost as red as her hair. She was hoping that James wouldn’t recognize the name, but of course, he paid attention to what she said when she rather he didn’t. “Did you know about this?” he asked, the look on his face said answered the question plain as day.

“Not about this per se, but I learned who she was the last time we met up and she practically begs me to let her and her husband be the ones to come forward when they were ready!” James through his hands up in the air in expiration, “I get that, but why didn’t you tell me, your husband. You didn’t think I needed to know?”

“Of course not, James, I gave my word, she’s my friend and she asked me to keep her secret so I did. This had nothing to do with you. I just wanted to keep my promise.” James took a breath and realized that he might be overreacting a bit. “I’m sorry, Lils I just, we’ve had to deal with mountains of bureaucrat none sense because of one family, and then I found out you knew. And I kind of snapped, I’m really sorry, I blew up on you.” Lilly accepted the apology; she knew the pressure her husband had been under, the minister the prat that he is had been bugging the Aurors for weeks to do something about luring the Peverell out of hiding. She wondered if he got an invitation, with a giggle because she sincerely doubted it.

The master of death and his sister decided today was the perfect day to go to Gringotts to claim all their Peverell possessions, only because they also could not wait to see the fallout from the invitations and they could visit the bank under glamor’s while everyone was distracted. “Hello, we both like to do an inheritance test,” Luna spoke in perfect gobbledegook, after the goblin clerk got over his surprise, he escorted them to the nearest meeting room. When the door opened again it was Ragnok with another goblin they had never seen before, “One of My employees tell me you wish to do an inheritance test.” They nodded their heads and let their charms and glamor’s fall. “Yes, we would,” this time it was Harry who spoke, if the head goblin was surprised or shocked to hear him speak in their language, he didn’t let it show.

“It will cost you twenty gallons each.” They nodded and took out the money. “Cut your left palm and let the three drops of blood fall on the parchment.” After magically cleaning his blood off the blades they handed them back to the goblin, it would be a shame if the goblins tried to use his blood in ritual without them knowing. Harry went first, the parchment showed everything they knew it would and so much more. He was apparently twenty-five percent veela, but still a pureblood by wizarding standards. He was Lord to the Peverell fortune along with more than half of the purebloods to date including the Prewett, Prince, Lupin, Travers, and of course the Peverell and through the Gaunt line, he claims the heir of Slytherin, it was a nice title to have even if it came with no votes. He took the list and moved it over to make room for Luna’s list.

The only difference between Harry and Luna's list was that hers said in the event of the death or transfer by Lord. “We offer accountants for our wealthier clients for a fee of course.” The goblin offered “I graciously accept, I would like a report on the state of each vault today before we leave, so I can think on the next course of action. I would also like to draw a will and have all the living descendants married or otherwise made aware of their new.” The two goblins looked at the tiny lord in a new light, not many wizards would have the foresight to draw up a will. Most of the time a wizard would either spend their fortunes and leave nothing for their heir to inherit or when they died it would by default go to the oldest male heirs. The goblins could respect any creature that knew how to handle money, even if the creature was a wizard.

After the chaos was over Luna sent Lilly a letter as Vega thanking her for keeping her secret and inviting her and anyone else, she wished to bring along to the twins' eighth birthday. Neither Luna nor Harry had a reason to celebrate in so long so they may have gone a tad bit overboard. Sparing no expense, they went as far as to hire a magical troupe of performers and some magical animal tamers. It was just as dramatic and beyond anything to be expected for a children's party, if you didn’t know said the child was the heir to a prominent pureblood family. Lucius certainly thought the party was grand enough for Draco to attend because he had no problem sending his R.S.V.P. Second if not counting Peter, would be more than happy, to advise them on who to invite. He had also told them that it was dangerous to invite different factions to the same event, thus the birthday party was deemed the best-suited choice. No matter the blood it was untoward to behave badly in front of children. Their new birthday was neither Harry’s or Luna’s but rather the day they first appeared in the new world. All had responded all but one, the Potter’s. after awaiting another week Vega appeared this time with her husband.

For some reason, Lily imagined the man being older than Vega by a lot but was pleasantly surprised to find that was not the case. Evan Peverell seemed to be just under six feet with dark hair and dark eyes that’s framed by his old aristocratic features. The man was very handsome but she knew immediately knew he wasn’t a veela like his wife. She knew because she had seen the way men all but stalked Vega when they had brunch together. She reckoned if he was a veela like his wife then she would be falling over him. When the red heed realized what her friend has scoured the library to find anything, she could find on veela. she was surprised to learn that if angry or jealous enough that she would change into a monstrous beast with the strength of a werewolf and the ferocity of a Cerebus. It was hard to compare that with the women she had gotten to know so well.

It made her wonder if it was safe for her to have a child around her. When she had resolved to not go to the party and talk with her privately about the issue, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not a full day after her decision she was faced with the young couple standing at her door. She thought about how many times she had wondered what kind of wizard could marry a veela. It looks like she was going to get her answer. “Hello, Mrs. Potter I am Evan Peverell lord of the most ancient and noble house of the Peverell’s. my wife and I have come to ask why have you not sent word whether or not you will be attending our children’s party?” Harry knew he sounded like a total snob, but readying the women’s surface thoughts he couldn’t bring himself to care. She was discriminating against Vega for being something she had no choice in.

“Hadrian has grown very fond of Harry and is my first friend. I thought you would be one the first to accept.” Luna keeps her tone questioning, not letting any of the anger or hurt she was feeling seep in, yet. Lily looked into the curious eyes of her friend and felt the seeking feeling in her again. “I just didn’t think that it would be the best option for me and my family.” She answered diplomatically which didn’t really answer anything. 

“And what do you think the best option for your family would be?” Lily could feel the bite in the man’s voice and she didn’t lie it one bit, but that wasn’t the main focus. “Well, I don’t think it would be safe for us to come.” Luna finally let her then fake smile fall off her face. “Safe why would it not be safe?” Luna knew just as well as Harry what she meant but she wanted this Lily Potter to be women enough to say it and not hide behind the deceptive words like she was trying to. Subconsciously, Lily felt the dare from her and blurted out, “I don’t think it would be safe for Harry to be around three veela.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she realized her mistake but the damage had already been done. “You don’t trust me around your son because I am half veela!” she let the words hang in the air. “Well, Mrs. potter you never have to worry about being around our family again. We don’t trust our children around someone who is not only discriminatory but also a hypocrite.” 

Before she could even explain the reasoning, she had the two were out the door and she was left feeling worse off than before. Matters were only made worse when Harry learned that Neville had been invited to the same party his mother had told him they would not be attending. Even James was a little upset for being prejudice against her friend, pointing out that Remus had to deal with the same thing on a daily basis. She realized that he was right and tried to send letters apologizing multiple times but they would only return unopened. She had begun to lose all hope of repairing her mistake when she remembered that the invitation also severed as a portkey.

Hadrian would meet his future bride tonight and he was not at all excited about it, he was almost in his thirties for god's sake. He wasn’t blind to all the things this marriage could bring him, a tie to one of the most elite pureblood families who happened to be grey so would fit his needs perfectly, away in with other purebloods, and the distinct advantage of not having to deal with people trying to trap or trick him into a relationship, like Ginny and Dumbledore. His nose crinkled in disgust has the memories of Ginny being caught drugging him. He was all too happy to exclude the Weasleys from the list of guests. But the problem was now he still had a child bride, who would idolize him. The only bright side of the event also their debuted so to speak into the wizarding world and as much as it pained him to admit it, this would not be possible if not for Death, who gave them the perfect way to keep their secret of having no parents.

The senior Malfoy entered the French manner with his nose turned up in distaste, even if he was secretly impressed with the setup. He couldn’t believe that he had never known that there were descendants of the famous family and even worse he hadn’t been able to find a scrap of blackmailable information on them to use. He had been reduced to showing up to a child’s party and hope he would get a chance to chat with the lord and sway him over to the dark factions. The only high light of the entire situation was that he could use this as a way to start teaching Draco. He had instructed the boy to become friends with the young Peverell heir and to report back to him when they return home.

James and Lily decide that since they were pretty much on the outs with the family at the moment, it would be better not to let Harry and Iris attended, the last thing they wanted them to witness was to see their parents kicked out of a birthday party for children. To say that the party was glamorous would be a gross understatement. The portkey brought them to a distance from the door that allowed them to see the grandness of the entire French manor. The inside had everything you would expect to see for a pureblood event.

As custom the lady of the manor stood at the base of the stair, ready to greet the guest while her husband talked to the more influential guest already there. The house-elves took their cloaks before they made it to the ballroom. “Hello, Lord Malfoy and heir, the others are outback flying broom if you would like to join them.” As soon as the younger Malfoy was out of hearing range, his father asked, “Can you escort me to your husband, Lady Peverell?” Vega’s grin then became sharp, “I would be happy to have one of the house-elves, inform you when my husband is free, until such time there is plenty of food and refreshments.” He thanked her and walked away, Vega smirked point to Peverell.

Draco didn’t want to attend the party, where the chances of him knowing anyone was slim. But then his father sat him down and explained to him that one of his duties as the heir of a prominent pureblood family was to always scout new people to see if they could be a hinder or service to their family. He had heard of the name Peverell before in the family library and from tutors. They were the great first family of magical Britain, their family line could be traced back to the line of Morgana. When he heard that they were flying, he thought that it may not be so bad after all. And he was right, once he got closer, he could tell that there were more than just the Peverell twins. He could just make out the shape of either Crabbe or Goyle and who he assumed was either Pansy or Daphne, because they were the only girls, he knew in his age range. “Hey, Draco, watch him it's brilliant!”

At the same time, Hadrian did a Wronski feint and came up yelling, “Look at me no hands, Phoria look.” As far as all the boys were concerned, they had just found a friend for life, but the girls were not impressed, No one less so than Daphne, she always knew that she would have to entire into a marriage contract at some point, it was her duty as the oldest heiress of their family to make sure that her family line remained pure. But she thought she had more time, she was only eight years old for merlin’s sake, and her father came home and told her she was to be married to this French wizard that she had never heard of! He was probably another Malfoy; he hadn’t even introduced himself properly to her and she had been the first one her. “Your brother has to be crazy. I can’t believe your parents would let him do something like that.!” Pansy whispered over to Euphoria, sounding aghast. 

Hadrian answered for his sister, “Who is going to tell them?”, certainly none of the boys who were planning on getting him to teach it to them as soon as possible. “I won’t if you teach me that move,” Draco said, ever the Slytherin, all the boys nodded their heads and agreement and pansy let out a humph of being outnumbered when none of the others say anything else. She wanted to ask for something else besides something as childish as flying, but she couldn’t think of anything, but when she saw that neither of the other girls seemed to care she just humph and looked away grumpily

Considering that they had shown up out of nowhere and sent out the invitation two weeks ago they had a pretty big turnout, everyone but the major light wizards had shown up “I hope it’s not too insensitive of me to ask why you just decided to pick up and move to Britain?” Chadwick III wasn’t at all tactful at trying to gain information subtly, him having drunk enough butterbeer to get Hagrid tipsy. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t remember your name?” It was a mind tactic that from the looks of it seemed to work on the burly man, but what else could you expect from a Dumbledore lacky. The leader of the birds thought he was being clever by having some of the lesser-known light wizard ask questions.

“Before bringing your creature wife and kids, you should get to know your betters.” The man never would have said it he monitored his drink intake. They felt insulted that he sent such a sorry pawn. “You not only come into my home and make a fool; of yourself, buts also insulted my wife and children. I will have to ask you to leave, now.” They could feel the disgust wafting from all their other guest, they probably saw what he was doing as weak. The party ended soon after that and most of the purebloods either refused to believe that a family that had been so great were now so weak. Runcorn was found dead a month later, he had passed away in his sleep. After the announcement was made Evan received a letter from a Malfoy owl, inviting them over for dinner.

“I have to say when we first meet, I had my reservations about you and your family. But like any sensible man can admit when he is wrong.” Lucius lifted his glass, and everyone but the kids lifted theirs. Narcissa still had hers but she knew better than to speak about them in public.

“I wonder what lead to this change in mind,” Evan asked no one in particular, already knowing he knew the answer.

=FLASHBACK=

“I found it,” Luna looked up to find her brother taking a dusty book off a shelf. It looked like a standard old fashion grimoire except she could feel the buzz of magic from across the room. It was nothing like she had felt before. She didn’t even have to ask before he started to explain what it was and how it was going to be useful.

“It’s a grimoire from the time of Merlin and it has the ritual that will allow us to make golems. It is a fairly simple ritual and we can even tweak it a bit to give them out memories. They will be like an extension of us. All their thoughts and actions will be guided by us. And they can shapeshift at will so it's perfect!” the ritual was indeed short and simple, by the end of the night they now had exactly what they needed. They spent all the time they could up until the party, teaching them. They were able to give them the knowledge they had, but only if they remembered learning it. Neither of them remembered learning to walk, but luckily, they remembered being potty trained.

Their first trial run turned out to be a success, at the end of the night not had any inclination that they were anything other than witch and wizard. They were able to work on building their relations with the pureblood children and their parents. He and Daphne pretty much ignored each other the enter time, it seemed that all his concerns about meeting a star-struck child had been for naught. The night on their side of things had been uneventful, to say the least. She seemed to dislike him quite a bit, but not more than that drunkard Runcorn, Dumbledore had sent to spy on them. When the man insulted them, he had unknowingly signed his death certificate, death was all too happy to grant their request seeing as he wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things at all.

They would have had no problem ignoring the man’s remarks if he had not made them public. But since he had aired his views in front of a room full of people they were trying to impress, so to speak. They had no choice but to show that when it came to family, they would show no restraint.

“I must say that you have a beautiful home,” Vega told the former Black, who positively preened at the compliment. “Thank you, when Lucius and I married there was so much work to be done. The manor had been completely taken over by my mother-in-law. She would not let me change a single thing until after Draco was born. Were your in-laws as dreadful?” she subtly dug for information; Vega wasn’t fooled in the least bit but she knew she had to play along. “Not really as you must have guessed I am part veela and only fools insult our mates or children and that includes our kin.

She nodded in agreement because along with beauty veela are known for the protective nature. “Yes, I was unable to attend your children’s party, but Lucius told me of the man who made a spectacle of himself. Did you know that he died earlier this week?” the golem silently wondered how these types of people got anything done when all they did was gossip.

“Yes, I read it in the paper. How absolutely dreadful.” Her tone implied it was anything but, confirming what Narcissa and her husband already thought. When they left, Draco was immediately put to bed, before the two blond parents retired to talk about their guest. “What did you get from the women?”

“She all but admitted that she and her husband had a hand in the death of the drunk. She also hinted at about your heritage.” This made the man sit up straighter, “In what way?” he wasn’t overly worried about it, anyone who gave it a passing thought could tell that the Malfoy had veela in their line somewhere, but he did wonder what she had to say about. “Only that your grandmother was from her sister clan and that it was nice that Euphoria and Hadrian knew someone else like them in their age group.” Both parents knew why, she felt that way, veela were not happy when their kin mixed with others.

“Did you get anything from her husband?” at the prompt he downed his fire whiskey in one shot. “I brought up the name of that blood traitor and he to all but admitted his hand in it. You should’ve seen his eyes they… they gleamed. I have no doubt that he caused it.”

“Do you have any idea what their ideal are?” having the same respect for the old traditions and doing what needed to be done, to keep them from being in play were to complete things, especially know with the things that Dumbledore was trying to push through. “I have no idea! He would have no doubt been a Slytherin if had gone to Hogwarts. the man was evasive, to say the least, I could get no read on him. No matter now we shall find out soon.

It was finally time, they’re moving into Grimmauld 13 and 15. At first, they were hesitant about moving next to Sirius's family home, but in the end, they decided that it had more pros than cons. They couldn’t see the home, because it was a different home with a different Sirius, whom they’ve never meet. They decided to buy all three of the adjoining townhouses so they would be wouldn’t have to cast an insane amount of extension charms. The townhouse didn’t afford them the complete privacy and free space, they wanted so they had contracted the goblins about getting supplies and land so they could build their own manor. It would take time, but they believed that it would be worth it in the mean team.

“What are you going to do tomorrow, while I am away?” “Vega and Mrs. Malfoy are putting together a ‘playdate’ and we are to spend most of the day with tutors, and search for the Horcruxes we can get to right now.” Harry signed, resigned to the fact that for the time being his life would mostly consist of playdates, studying, and Horcruxes.

The entire Wizengamot was buzzing with nervousness, it hadn’t felt in a long time. No one knew how to feel about the Peverell matter. It had been so long since they had a member of the Wizengamot take up a sit that wasn’t handed down by their mother or father. The last new appointee was one Albus Dumbledore more than fifty years ago. 

Augusta cursed the old coot for managing to convince, Alice not to let Neville attend the birthday soiree of the two children. It would have at least given them some incite to, who these people were. The Longbottom was a distinct neutral party and they always had been, she refused to let the old coot change their stan dance, no matter how Alice pandered to his witches. It was disappointing that he had managed to turn the Potter into one of his lapdogs.

Evan Peverell walked into the Wizengamot with the grace of a practiced pureblood, his head held high and the W on his plum robes shined. This got the approval of the older members, who pride themselves on the way they looked. Evan could feel the glare of Albus and noted it to himself. He didn’t let the glare from him or any others ruin his entrance. “I have come to claim the seats, of my family, the Peverell’s, and that of the descendants that have gone unclaimed.” The speaker of the court was so shocked he could only gesture to the black stone, assuming that he knew what to do and of course he did.

The stone did its job almost immediately, named all the families he had a claimed to, showed the number of values for each family, before showing the total number in all. When the stone finished it let the number 12 hang in the air shocking nearly everyone. The most anyone had ever had before was eight, Dumbledore did not like this at all. It was a game-changer; one he was not in control of. Now, he knew that he had acted prematurely in ending the Potter’s family friendship with the Peverell. He had been confident they were imposters and wanted them shunned for used the name.

Evan surveyed the three unofficial sections and thought about which one would be best for his family. Everyone watched his movements, wondering where he would go. With the number of votes, he had he could easily be the decider for many bills. After a short pause, he walked smoothly up the steps and stopped besides, Amelia Bones of all people. “May I take this seat beside you?” she nodded her face stern, but her eyes amused.

Albus wasn’t the only one who was starting to feel the error of his mistakes. Cornelius Fudge had tried to get the man thrown in jail because he believed that he was an imposter. And though it never came that far because Amelia wouldn’t allow it, he had definitely mentioned it in the papers often enough. He had been so sure that the family was lying because why wait until now to claim the title and even the great Dumbledore had thought so.

James frowned, his wife had told him about the conversation between the Peverell’s and he was inclined to agree with them. How could she not trust the kids around Vega, because she was a Veela, but agree to name Remus the godfather of Iris? Neither should be punished because of something out of control. The more they talked about it, the more they realized that she had been misinformed. She got the books from Albus, who said he got them from the school library and claimed not to know how misleading the books were, promising to take care of it.

Feeling horrible about her mistake, Lily had tried to write many letters apologizing for her behavior but their owl would only return confused with the letters unopened. It seemed that she had been blocked out of the wards. He nodded resolute in his decision, he would invite the family over to dinner, and then they could apologize.

The meeting started out simple, discussing the budget for certain groups and trying to find the funding for others. It wasn’t until about thirty-minutes in did they started to discuss and propose bills. The first one up was a bill by the apparition committee, who wanted to up the cost of fines, for traveling without a license and then Ms. Bones requested Aurors new uniforms that were more magical restraint, he agreed to both. He denied the law proposed by Dolores Umbridge, who wanted the minister to have the power to veto any trial if he so chose.

Then they take a break and have lunch on the ministry’s dime. He sat alone all of five minutes before Lady Longbottom walked up to him. “Lord Peverell, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m sorry my grandson couldn’t attend your Heir’s birthday party. It seems that you appeared out of nowhere. The entire wizarding world was under the impression that the Peverell line was extinct in the male line.” It was phrased as a sentence, but he knew it was a question. He founded it interesting that she seemed to have wanted Neville to attend the party, from all the information that he had gotten from Hadrian and Euphoria, or maybe it was one of the differences they also mentioned. “Yes, it was regrettable that he was unable to attend. I understand that the holidays are a busy time for everyone. The party was in our manor in France where I spent my childhood.” They talked more about the holidays and she invited him and his family to her family’s annual New Year’s Eve party. Next up was Malfoy, who applauded him own the way he voted and hoped that they could ‘count on each other in the future.’” The next contestant to come up was Orion Black himself, he wondered if he had a come right up sign somewhere on his person. “The Peverell family has always been a long-standing friendship of Blacks, and I hope that it can continue and even prosper together again since you are back.” The main got right to business, which Evan respected, he agreed only to talk to him about it when they had more time and in a more appropriate venue. He didn’t even bother to go back to his food, as he watched James Potter make his way over. “My wife and I would like to invite your family over to dinner. We would-” Evan cut him off right there, having the memory of the last time they encountered each fresh in his head. “Your wife has made her opinion on how she felt about us and our Veela children being around your kids.”

James felt the back of his neck heat up, he should’ve known that the man would not agree so easily, Lils had insulted their family with her attitude. Veela were very protective of their mates and children. When she insinuated that she didn’t trust her around Harry it had been a slap in the face insulting her and both her children. “Lily wants to apologize she didn’t mean any of what she said. She is a muggle-born witch and when she learned what your wife was, she tried to self-educate herself and the books she read were unquestionably biased.” Evan could hear the sincerity in his voice, so he promised to speak with his wife about it instead of outright refusing.

After lunch, time seemed to fly by the last bill proposed was by Umbridge again. This time she wanted to bind the magic of any magical creature, who didn’t graduate, in what she phrased as a respectable magical establishment. The vote tally, was close but When he again voted against her it failed to meet the 2/3 requirement, this time he stood up feeling the need to say something, “I find these laws your tries to get passed laughable at best and appalling at worst. Do you really think that we should give Cornelius Fudge the power to circumvent the justice system? If you want to kiss up to your boss, I suggest you find a more suitable venue for it. I have neither the time nor the patience for this or the anti-creature agenda you are trying to push.”

Her face turned the deepest shade of red in anger, she hadn’t been spoken to that ever. She looked to the Minister expecting him to come to her defense, but she was sorely mistaken. He had hoped to speak to the young man after the meeting to clear the air, he couldn’t very well do that if he got farther on the wrong side of the man. He strongly ignored the look; his undersecretary was giving to him. He was sure that she would understand, she always did.

His small tirade earning him even more respect from all three sects. Many had been wanting to say the exact same thing, none of her laws regarding the Ministry ever passed but it never stopped her from trying. Most had assumed that she would eventually take the hint and stop wasting time, others had resigned themselves to the fact that it would be a weekly occurrence. 

When it finally ended, he thought about making a break for it, because he knew what was coming … people who wanted to talk and try to question him about his path. The first person to walk up was Albus Dumbledore. “Pleased to meet a member of the Peverell line, they have always been a prestigious family. I was hoping you could satisfy an old man’s curiosity. In the past, the Peverell was a light-based family, but you chose to sit in the grey section?” it was much better than the dark section, but it was still causing worry, he didn’t have as much sway with them as he would like. “I am sorry Mr. Dumbledore but I don’t think that is any of your business and consider it very rude of you to bring it up.” It pleased Evan greatly to knock that infernal twinkle out of his eye along with his grandfatherly smile. He had all of Harry and Luna’s memories of the man, and in not one could he describe the man as trustworthy.

He had no respect for a man who would willingly submit a child to even one minute in hell, let alone ten. He planned out the life and death, of a then fifteen-month-old babe. Most of the wizarding world regarded him as a savior, but to him, he would never be more than a common criminal and thief with delusions of grandeur.

When Albus left disappointed, Fudge stepped right up. “I am Corn- “he cut the man off in the same way he did the woman who resembled a toad. “Yes, I know exactly who you are. The man who slandered my family's name in the paper.” This caused the already nervous man to start stammering. “I feel that it would be prudent for you to know that I will be suing you for defamation and slander along with the author of the articles. Have a good day.” Before the man could say a word, he was out the door.

When he got to their new home the children were in the study and Vega was in the sitting room having tea. She had just come from the Malfoy manor. He had no doubt that they had been hard at work with whatever they were doing. He decided that the replay of today's events could wait until dinner.

Dinner as always, was superb if she would allow it, he would give Pippy a raise. “So how did work go ‘dad’?” Hadrian asked with a smirk, amusing him. He knew that he wasn’t the boy’s father, but rather an extension of him and his sister. Once he had the time he searched and read every bit of literate that there was on what he and Vega were. They were composed of their creator's very magic and DNA. They were essentially children that had been created by magic and only magic, the thought always made him chuckle since he was pretending to be their father.

He was grateful to his establishers from what he had read, the golem had a history of being abused by their founders. When Hadrian and Euphoria promised to never make them do anything they didn’t want to and that they would always have complete control over their thoughts and actions. They even gave them access to their core magic to draw on, if need be! It was a marvelous display of trust that he nor Vega would ever break. Hurting them would be centrally like hurting themselves. “The Court system is a mockery of what it is supposed to be. Having your memories still did not compare me to the sad sight I witnessed. I fear that they may even be worse than in your memories. They have become complacent with that fool as the minister.”

The news was not shocking but disappointing none the less, that would have to get rid of Fudge as soon as possible. “How do you supposed we handle Rita? The lawsuit will damage her of course, but should we use her to further our agenda or simply replace her?” Euphoria wondered aloud; it was a good question. “How about a bit of both,” Vega wasn’t as curious about their species as Evan was, not that she begrudged him for it. She was just as much grateful to both of them, if not more. She simply wanted to shows them what they did would not be in vain, “We could get her under our thumb by threatening to reveal her status as an unregistered Animagus and pave the way for a fresh new writer. We need a way to get a memory of her showing her form, once we have the upper hand, we instruct her to never slander or write against us again. If she doesn’t cooperate, we simply turn her over to Bones. All the people she has burned over the years will have no problem seeing that she gets the maximum penalty.”

“Also, the minister has been made aware of our intent to sue him and Ms. Skeeter. He received his unofficial notice today and an owl from the Ministry should be informing him soon. I will be seeing her soon along with our lawyer to inform her.” Then it was like a light bulb had appeared above the master of death’s head. “We could make you the next minister, sure people have gotten complacent with him, but all you need is a vote of no confidence have the vote of not less than seventy-five percent of the court in your favor. It will not be easy but I have no doubt that we can make it happen before I and Euphoria leave for Hogwarts. We will need allies on all three sides.”

“Speaking of allies, we have gotten invites from the Potter, Lilly Potter wishes to apologize for her behavior, Lady Longbottom has invited us to her family annual New Year’s Eve party and Lord Black would like to discuss renewing the peace treaty between our families, he certainly didn’t mince words that's for sure.” It took some haggling but Vega agreed to go to dinner, only because she wanted to use the Potter’s to expand Adrian and Phoria friends. Evan only hoped that neither of the Potter gave Vega more cause for anger because he feared they would not make it out uninjured.

Like wizards, they would not celebrate Christmas the way we do or the way in the book. In my story they are pagan. And they celebrate things like winter solstice like in the book and others such as Imbolc, Beltane, and others. Hadrian and Euphoria’s birthdate is December 21, 1979


	3. So different

I figured I should make this clear before getting deeper into the story, Evan and Vega are both Veela. Only Vega is fifty percent while he is only twenty-five. So, while she has allure, he does not. This explains why both Harry and Luna will have the veela allure, which in my story will not occur until they start puberty. They have the veela genes because it will make it more believable when they are able to convince people to do thinks they would never normally do, but for story purposes Death gave it to them to make their goals easier. Which will tie into the story. Sirius is not in Azkaban, but Peter is still the traitor in this world, they just don’t know it.

Pray you now, forget and forgive – William Shakespeare

Iris watch her mother frantically move from room to room, cleaning without magic. She only did that when she was worried. So that brought the question, why was her mother so worried? They had dinner guest before, quite often in fact. They were either daddy’s work friends or mummy’s, and Uncle Remus, Peter, and Sirius came over at least once a week with Lyra, if not more.

“Harry do you know why mummy is worried?” Harry looked up from his broomstick manual. He of course had already noticed his mum’s behavior and set out to investigate. “I overheard her and dad talking, they invited over the Peverell and mummy has to say she is sorry.” The six-year-old nodded, not understanding why her mom had to say sorry, but she knew it was the right thing to do if you had done something wrong.

Lily wouldn’t be as worried if she knew she had already been forgiven. As soon as Evan told them that she had been given biased books, presumably from Dumbledore. Seeing as she did not now that, she had considered putting together a seven-course meal, until James stopped her. She just wanted to make sure that at the end of the night, Vega had no doubts about the sincerity of her regret.

When the time came Lily’s was a bottle of nerves. Remus and Peter had offered to come over to keep things smooth, but James waved them off, knowing more people would only make his wife more nervous than she already was. The family appeared at exactly seven, all dressed in robes that probably cost three time his Auror salary. He looked down at the now eight-year-olds, he had never seen either of the children. Lils and Harry had both been adamant about how uncanny the similarities between the two. He had taken them at their word, but could never quite imagine it. But now that the boy was standing in front of him it was like look at his son with blue eyes. Hadrian had sharper features that came from being a pureblood and even paler skin than was normal for Britain no doubt because of his veela blood. When he looked at Euphoria it was clear that both took after their mother’s side, she too was unusually pale and they both made him think of the angels, Lils told him about often. Their blue eyes were stunningly bright and if he was being honest a bit unnerving, no one could describe their hair as messy in fact it was just the opposite. Hadrian’s came down to his shoulder curling in a way that remind him of Sirius, when they were younger.

Both children were sure to grow up and be heartbreakers, he had no doubt about. While he examined them, they examined, Iris and Harry in the same matter. Hadrian didn’t really pay any mind to his future self; the novelty had now worn off, it did continue to vex him that this Harry was a head taller than he had been at this age, he knew that the Dursleys had stunted his growth but to see it first hand was still unpleasant. He instead looked closer at Iris. She looks around six or seven, which mad him angry, it meant that his mother had be pregnant, when she had Voldemort had killed her. She had her mother’s eyes just as Harry did, and also had her hair. Iris looked exactly like Lily did in Snape’s memories.

“You have no allergies, do you?” Lilly asked as she ushered the four in. It was obvious that she had been hard at work. She had waited to the last feasible minute before going up stairs, to change. She wanted everything to be as close to perfect as possible.

“No allergies, but Euphoria doesn’t eat meat.” Lily shared a look with her husband, that clearly read ‘I told you so’. He had thought she being over dramatic when she started making a separate meal, just in case. “Great! I mean I made a separate meal, just in case.”

They sat around the table in awkward silence for what felt like a century, but in reality, was only thirty minutes. In the end it was little Iris who broke the silence. “You’re really pretty.” She whispered to Euphoria but seeing as no one else was talking everyone heard her. “Thank you, you are pretty too.” This seemed to relax everyone in the room, Iris had taken the compliment as a token of friendship. “I wished that I knew how to tie a ribbon like that.” She pointed mournfully at the dark red ribbon in Euphoria’s head. She smiled at the girl, feeling a wave of nostalgia, her mother had taught her the way to do it a few months before she passed. “I could teach it to you if you want, later.”

“Vega I am really sorry for the way I acted. I believed things written in a book by decretory people, and let that cloud my judgement. I should have known better you are my friend and I know you.” Lily blurted out; she had been trying to think of the best way to approach it but there wasn’t one. She had said and acted in a very hurtful way to someone, she considered a friend. Vega let her stew for a moment, before accepting the apology, letting it be known that she never gave out third chances. She also hinted at the one thing the books did get right, were that veela are awfully protective of their children’s wellbeing both physically and emotionally.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Vega had invited Harry to be a part of the play group that she and Mrs. Malfoy. Lily agreed but she was hesitant. When James brought up that they had been supporters of the Dark Lord, Vega reminded him that it had not been proven and they were the first people to give them a chance despite knowing what she was. This made Lily feel extremely guilty despite having already apologized.

“You can of course invite anyone you choose to join. There is nothing nefarious at play here, I simply want my children to have a wide range friend. I understand that you have a problem with the history of the Malfoy’s but are you really going to put the actions of the father on his seven-year-old son.” Hadrian could sense the conversation was getting tense so he decided to but in, “Draco is really good at flying just like Harry and I!” Evan abolished him for interrupting, “It quite alright, if the kid can fly then he can’t be all bad.” James summarized.

After dinner, Lily asked if they would like to have desert in front of the tv. “Tv, what is a Tv?” Euphoria asked, she had never heard of one until her brother explained them one day, when they were in the muggle world. She knew that being pureblood, there was no reason for them to know about such a thing. James turned to Evan seeing that he too wanted an explanation, he patted the man on the shoulder sympathetically, “Trust me mate, it’s hard to understand but from what I gather, it’s a box that shows muggles acting out plays.” Evan nodded from what he seen from Hadrian's head it seemed to be an accurate explanation to him.

Once the children were seated comfortably, the adults started talking about other more serious matters, like Evan’s performance in the Wizengamot. “You should have seen him, Lils! He put Umbitch in her place you should have seen the look on her face.” Evan smiled at the man over the top retelling of what happened, and in some parts flat out exaggerations. “That women are absolute horrible. The bills she was trying to get passed were just as laughable as her appearance.” The statement caused James to collapse in a fit of laughter.

He didn’t suspect it but the stuck-up pureblood has a since of humor. It was all going well, they had moved away and started to talk about their kids. “Harry is just like his father; all he thinks about the is pranks. I can’t tell you the number of times, I’ve had to chew him out for the things he’s done.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Euphoria is my little angel. I never have to worry about her, but Hadrian on the other hand. He has run off more tutors than I can count. He is always finding new ways to drive them up the wall, we have no idea where he gets it from. We are looking for a new potions master and charms teacher because he ran them off.” Lily couldn’t picture the little boy who had sat in front of her son as being anything other than an angel too. “You don’t fool me, dear. Who taught him his first charms?” Evan laughed, by the end of the night. The Potter and Peverell friendship emerged stronger than it was before.  
Vega had a hard time finding any neutral place to hold the playdates for the children, so she decided to make one. Evan was more than happy to propose the idea to the Ministry, they would find the space for it and the Peverells would design and fund it. Only the minster and his underling had tried to keep it from passing, but seeing as many of the members had children or nieces and nephews of their own, they didn’t get far. Many of the society ladies were happy to help. It brought out all of the pureblood ladies out, who were happy to have something to do besides sit around and pander to their husband and kids. 

She even found a way to use the help of the working parents/ guardian like Amelia Bones and Alice Longbottom, who was a Auror alongside her husband. They never had to worry about politics or ideals clashing, it was only about the children and if there was one thing witches and wizards loved more than magic, it was their children. With all their collective help, it was finished in under a month.

The grand opening was on a Saturday, so all the parents and guardian could see their handy work completed. Hadrian would be the first to admit that it had all the things that children could ever want and more. Some mothers having been in the wizarding world before, were able to bring great ideas to the design, such as sandboxes and monkey bars and what the purebloods lacked in design, they more than made up for in magical know-how. They had so many protection runes and wards, etched into the vicinity of the playground that no one could even cast a boogie-hex on the property. There was even able to construct an indoor area for food and bathroom needs. It was complete with self-pushing swings, floating clubhouses and self-cleaning areas for parents to watch their children run around in play.  
It was a good day for Evan, he was going to get to stop by and see his wife’s grand opening for the playground, but in the meantime, he would get to serve Skeeter. “Hello I am here to see Rita Skeeter.” The publisher looked at him with more than a little trepidation, he wouldn’t be good at his job if he didn’t know the happenings of wizarding world. He had cautioned Rita against her smear campaign again the Peverells on the minster’s behalf but she didn’t listen, he wasn’t only glad the man didn’t decide to go after paper as a whole. If only he knew that it was because, Evan was slowly but surely buying stocks in the Daily prophet, soon they would own most of it.

“She’s right this way.” He led them to the last office room, it was obviously the biggest room in the building not to mention the best too. “Malcom, who are these gentlemen?”

“Evan Peverell and his lawyer are here to talk to you.” If she was surprised to be face to face with him, she didn’t let it show. “How marvelous to meet you, Mr. Peverell. Care to comment on your mysterious appearance, my readers are just dying to know.” He could see her little self-written quill at the ready.” Everyone but Rita noticed that his smile became noticeably sharper. “Lord Peverell and I are only her to inform you Ms. Skeeter that you are being sued for defamation and slander.” Ernest Ogden had at first been angry at his father for getting him a job for a stuffy pureblood before. He had worked with many before, because there weren’t many lawyers in the wizarding world. But because of his half-blood status he always had to deal with disbarring comments on his birth and what they assumed his life was like, he had long since learned to bite his tongue, it didn’t mean he had to like it. “Excuse me, don’t you think you are over reaching.”

“No, I do not. You have spent weeks dragging my client and his family through the mud. Your own words are proof of it.” She turned to Evan who hadn’t said a word, her glare promising revenge.  
“Vega, I don’t think you understand just how much we needed this.” Amelia was in doubt that the Peverell appearing out of thin air after so long would amount to anything good, but she was more than happy to say she was wrong. “The fact that you got purebloods, muggleborn, and half-blood help without incident is a miracle in itself.”

“I simply could not think of a neutral place for the playgroup I have been planning. So, I decided it would be best to make one. I will be happy to move it to the manor when it is don being built, but I think this will be more than suitable for now. My husband had a hand in helping me get all the ladies together.”

“I’ll have to be sure to thank him, I don’t think I’ve seen Susan enjoy herself so much since her parents passing.” As if hearing her names, the shy blonde ran over with Euphoria and Hannah in tow, “Mrs. Peverell, Hadrian, Harry and Draco are bothering a dog.” women chuckled at her put out expression, Amelia had an inkling exactly who this dog was. The women follow the girls to find the boys laughing as the ‘dog’ tried to shake himself clean. “What are you two doing?” Amelia asked with a poker face worthy of the head of magical law enforcement. “Will this dog appeared out of nowhere and he was dirty so we were trying to clean him but he got away from us.” Hadrian explained looking like the picture of innocence, but on the inside, he was cackling like a madman.

Harry had slipped up and told him about his uncles who could turn into animal, when he was recounting stories of the pranks they had pulled. It turned out in this world they were actually all registered, doing so after the war. Harry had asked in his help pranking his godfather and couldn’t resist.

“They’re little demons I tell you!” they both turn around to see a now soaking wet Sirius Back. “Sirius where did you come from and why are wet?” Harry tried his best but he couldn’t keep from giggling as he talked to his godfather. Only Draco was able to keep from dissolving into a fit of laughter, but he didn’t manage to keep his smile from going unseen. “The marauders might have competition, Sirius.”   
To say that introducing Harry and Draco to each other was awkward, would be like saying Voldemort wasn’t a people person, a gross understatement. He had thought that all hop was lost that was until he brought up quidditch. Things had started going so well that Harry had invited Draco to join in on pranking Sirius, Draco was to be the look out while the got the water ready.

By the end of the event, they had nicknames for each other, well for Hadrian and Draco, as they couldn’t think of anything for Harry as of yet. “Did you guys have fun?” Evan asked once they got home.

“I caught a bug, daddy.” Euphoria pulled the transfigured jar from behind her back, that held the panicking bug inside. They sat her up on the mantle before putting some silence charms up and a dark cloth to filter out the light, nothing like a little sensory deprivation.

They passed the time by checking up on the progress of the manor, writing to the goblins about the state of their affairs, and also writing to the living members of the lines they had claimed. It all it took about two days, on the third day they simple spent time together as a family before making sure there was no way for her to get out. Euphoria forced her to resume her human form after Hadrian had made sure the anti-apparition wards were in place.

“Hello, Ms. Skeeter, interesting meeting you here.” She flinched at the sound, it sounded like he was yelling to her after three days without sound, her eyes squinted trying to get use to the light. Hadrian enjoyed seeing her look so disheveled, because of her and her exasperating need to gossip and spread lies, many people were tortured for trying to speak the truth and the wizarding world as whole was unprepared for Voldemort’s return.

“I wonder how the Minister, would feel to find out that you’re are a no doubt unregistered Animagus, not to mention the added offense of entering a wizard’s home without permission and intent to illegally gain information.” Rita let her eyes scan the room she was in and when she realized there was no way out, she turned to Evan and sighed knowing she had no choice but to comply at moment. “What do you want?”

This time Vega spoke, “Simply for you to do your job, correctly. And I suppose it is only far we repay the minster for slandering us. You are to write facts about us and nothing but, that doesn’t not include commentary you manage to get from people who despise us. You will write an apology article in your paper citing that you and Fudge were both wrong. Maybe then we will consider dropping the suit against you.” Vega made it clear that there would be no negations, it was either take it or leave it. “If you would be rather face time in Azkaban, by all means speak up.” She added when the reporter didn’t respond right away.

“NO! no, I understand and will do it.” She answered, while already plotting away to one up them by getting something more scandalous on them. “I feel that I should impinge on you the reality of the situation. You are firmly under our thumb and to we decide otherwise, you will not mention out name without our permission first and if you for some reason decided you don’t want to play ball not only will I have you thrown in the deepest pit in Azkaban. Cross us and you will live to regret it.” Even then sent her on her way without another word.  
Albus was not having a good day at all. First, he wakes up to Rita Skeeter giving a public apology to the Peverells in the paper, something that made the family the talk of the school, because Rita had never been known to do that before. Then Snape informs him that he would be absent from his afternoon business to attend to personal business. Business that he wasn’t privy to, and to top it all off the elves had run out of moon bars, his second favorite candy.

It seemed that nothing was going his way. He worried about the increasing familiarity that James and Lily talked about the Peverells with. He hadn’t really spent time with any of the Peverell besides Evan, as brief as they were, he could feel the dislike the young man had for him. It wasn’t like he could have known that he had been maneuvering for the Potters to take up their title, so he would have more votes under his control. He had covered his tacks remarkably well, not even the Potters knew how close he was claiming the title for them. He was confident the he could get the man on his side if only, Evan knew how great he was. He thought hard about a family that could best shine him in an auspicious light, after a moment he decided the was no one better than the Weasleys. It just so happened they had a child the same age as the Peverell heir, and was already reasonably close to the potters as well. Hopefully once he managed to cajole the family over to the light side, he could get the Lord to give him access to their vaults. Who knew what kind of valuable lost artifacts they had in their possessions? 

Snape barely managed to keep his from forming into a sneer, when he appeared into Diagon Alley and walked to the tea shop. He only showed up to make the fool, who sent him the letter live to regret it “Hello, Mr. Snape I am Evan Peverell and this is my son and daughter.”

The name gave him pause, he had heard the name numerous times in the past week, either by Lucious and Draco, both sang the families praise and by Albus, who was less than happy about their arrival. In his last letter, Draco spent a page and a half talking about his new friend.

“I see and what do you hope to gain from orchestrating this meeting?” Evan cleared his throat and gestured for the irate potions master to take a seat, which he didn’t. “Okay then let’s get right to it. I set this meeting up to discuss the prince title I have recently acquired. I had the goblins draw up a list of living descendants. Who had a claim on the title, that I now own?”

Hadrian had almost fell out his chair the morning Evan told him the names of the lines he had claimed. The Prewett must’ve been how Percy was able to get even an entry-level job at the ministry. He did wonder why Arthur didn’t take it up, but then remembered the man was not very ambitions and neither of the oldest two sons wanted nothing to do with something that would confine them to a desk all day, they decided to put the family on the back burner for now. 

They still had the Lupin line and Prince to pay attention to. Neither could think of why Snape didn’t take his seats, but knew that they ministry would never allow a werewolf to have a say in the laws they passed. They would have been happy to let the line sit for two-hundred years before claiming the line dead, before letting Remus have what was rightfully his.

“I have done a lot of research on you Mr. Snape. Lucious says nothing but nice things about you and on all accounts, people mention that you are a worldwide potions master. I have to ask myself why a man of your intelligence would had decided not to claim your birthright.” Snape aimed the most poisonous look he had in his arsenal at the man, he refused satiate the man curiosity simply because he asked. “I see that as no business as yours. I did not claim it and now you have it, which I say good riddance to it. If that is all you set up this meeting for then I bid you a good day.” And without another word the potions master turned around leaving before anyone could say anything else.

The decided to walk around Diagon Alley until their next meeting, since the one with Snape had been even shorter than they expected. Euphoria couldn’t get enough of seeing shops filled with people. The war had decimated the wizards in their old world, most muggleborn and half-blood were either killed or left for the muggle word and the pureblood had all but breed themselves into extinction. 

Their next meeting was with Arcturus Black III, who wanted to discuss ways to ‘strengthen’ the Peverell and Black connection. They had booked at back room for the better part of the day, to carry out business. The shop lady didn’t even blink an eye when, Evan starting casting his own privacy spells in addition to the ones already there. Hadrian remembered talking about the man with his godfather. The man had received an order of merlin from the ministry for ‘services rendered; Sirius had been convinced his grandfather must have bought it. All Hadrian could say for sure was that he didn’t get it for physical labor. The older was by no means weak or sickly looking, it was actually quite the opposite. It was clear for all to see the man spared no pittance when it came to his to appearance. It wasn’t all the surprising really, he knew that all Black were more than a tad bit vain. Hadrian often wondered if Sirius knew just how many traits, he shared with the family he despised, it was doubtful.

“Lord Peverell, I am glad you were able to make it today. We have a lot to talk about.” Evan stood up to greet the older wizard before the both sat down together. Arcturus almost immediately started sizing-up the two children present. Besides the gender they seemed too identical in each way. Both had hair so dark it almost seemed blue, round faces that gave a hint to what they would look like in the future, blue eyes that seemed to look through him. Both seemed aloof to his scrutinizing but he knew better. the longer he looked at the boy the more, he started to remind him of his late son and estranged grandson. He thought he was getting soft in his old age, and tried to refrain from looking at the boy any longer. 

“Yes, I agree. A lot of things have gone unchecked while we were away and the best way to rectify that is by rebuilding old relationships as well as forming new ones.” The black head nodded. He wished that he could get his grandson to behave like the man before him. The man had come from France, which was regrettable, but he had impeccable manner and blood. He obviously understood family loyalties.

Hadrian figured that he had passed the normal attention span for a kid by now and pulled out a spare book he had brought along with him. It was considered acceptable for children to red during important meeting, but frowned upon if they were supposed to be learning from there paterfamilias but Hadrian knew that Evan wouldn’t mind. He was grateful that death had given him the idea to make them, not that he would ever tell it.

He may know all the rules of the politic game not but it didn’t mean he had to like it. The rules of so called-wizarding educate were backwards and almost always a waste of time. he could see why most muggleborn never bothered to learn them, but he would be remised to point out that he did learn a lot of new things. He had always believed that the Pureblood followed Riddle because, they mistakenly believed that if they got rid of all the muggleborn and people willing to associate with them, then magic would no longer be restricted or they wouldn’t have to constantly fight for their holidays to remain theirs.

Hogwarts once celebrated holiday like Imbolc, where they made pledges and rededications to magic in the coming year and other like Mabon, the Autumn Equinox had been thrown out without a care to appease the muggle-borns, who were out of place.

Even Samhain had been twisted where it was more of the muggle holiday, where people ate candy, instead of a celebration of the dead. Because of Dumbledore the ghost had been reduced to partying alone on the other side of the castle, when they should have been retelling the stories of their life and death, as the tradition.

It wasn’t fair that they had to change their culture. Hadrian found himself at a crossroads, he didn’t think that the muggle-borns should be forced to follow the rules, they didn’t know existed at first, but the pureblood shouldn’t have to lose their religion, culture, or way of life to please people, who looked their nose down on everything they had accomplished.

He had many ideas on how to change or at least attempt to make it better, but none of the ideas were applicable until they started Hogwarts.

Arcturus and Even talked a while about what their perceptive families and their goals, before the topic steered to politics like it always did, when he spoke to someone who worked in the ministry. The meeting ended with Black agreeing that it would be good for his granddaughter to mingle with other induvial such as herself. Hand it to a Black to make a group of children playing together sound high-end.

The last meeting was with Remus, Hadrian decided that it would be best for all those involved that he was not there to meet the man. He had no idea how he would react; it took great concentration on his occlumency shields to keep from visibly breaking down Infront of the man. It had been mentally taxing and it had not prevented him from sealing himself off for the rest of the night when they got home.  
Today was the first day that all the children and their parents would be at the park besides the grand opening. Vega only hoped that it went as smooth as the opening had been, so far Rita had been true to her word and had not published an ill word about them. In the paper she wrote the play ground had been a major contribution to the wizarding community.

Vega was under no illusion that as soon as the women found something, she thought she could use against them she would come after them with as much force as possible. They would have plenty of time to find a replacement before that happened.

The kids might have been enjoying themselves, but the same couldn’t be said for the mothers. Narcissus refused to even speak to Lily Potter finding it below her, not that it stopped her or some of the other pureblood ladies from commenting on her style of dress, hair, or anything else they could think of. Vega had the vague feeling that this was what being in a children’s school was like.

The only saving grace was that at least they were discreate enough to keep Alice and Lilly from hearing them. Who choose to actually interact with their children, which was another thing up for discussion? She made her displease of their attuites known, but they didn’t care and she didn’t really expect them to change, so it was moot point. After a month most of the mother’s stopped coming anyway, trusting Vega to insure nothing happened. They had wanted Harry out of the group on the account he wasn’t pureblood, but once she remined them that he was the heir of a long-standing powerful family they recently let the matter drop. She was made to promise that she would not let Lily brainwashing them into becoming muggle lovers.

Hadrian was more than shocked the first time he meets Lyra; she was the exact opposite of her father Sirius. He tried not to dislike the girl but it was hard. She looked unknowingly like Bellatrix, which disturbed him to know end. Sirius fathered a child that looked almost exactly like the women who killed him. Unlike her father the girl seemed to relish the thought of blood purity, it was also to like the rest of her family she seemed scarily powerful for her age.

The group wasn’t as large as it was in the beginning but it was still decent size. There was a total of five girls, Susan bones, Harry and Hadrian had taken to calling her Suzy after hearing her aunt mention it one day. Hannah, who seemed to have odd crush on Blaise. Euphoria of course, who the girl had sort of taken under their wings to teach ‘girl’ her things. She loved it, she had a brother, but it was just different. Lyra was the most recent one to join and Hadrian felt he was hatting it more and more every time they saw her. Daphne only came when she absolutely had to, her father had explained to Vega and Evan that she was simply upset and he was sure if he just gave her time, she would get over it.

He felt quietly for disliking the girl so quickly, but it didn’t change his mind. He contemplated whether or not death put in play just to tutor him, the girl truly wasn’t as bad as her second cousin, not by a long shot. She clearly followed her grandfather beliefs that purebloods were better, but didn’t seem to mind playing with Harry. He wondered how that happened with Sirius as her father, she never mentions her mother and no one was tactless enough to ask in front of her.

There were more boys than girls which ruffled Suzy’s sense of fairness. Besides Harry and Hadrian there was Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Theo came on occasion. The children instantly noticed how he would stay as far from Lyra as possible. They started trying to put them together whenever possible, but to say they were not subtle would be an understatement. He couldn’t hold it against them they were only kids, who wanted to help. After weeks of trying, they simply confronted him.

He guessed that the plan to get them to become fast friends had been working faster the he thought. Hopefully this would mean that they wouldn’t turn on each other so easily when they started Hogwarts. Because of their intervention he tried harder to get along with Lyra, or at least make his unease less noticeable.

It wasn’t long that the pureblood became more comfortable with the idea of their children visiting other wizarding homes. Some of the parents even encouraged it, problem hoping the children could give them some insight in to their political enemies. The most the children ever did were play and talk about the horrible tutors they had. Draco had even stopped using the word mud-blood around Harry.  
It was like Euphoria blinked and a year had passed. It was remarkable the progress they had made in such little time, on both fronts. While Euphoria and Hadrian built friendship with the children in the age-group, Vega and Evan worked on the adults.

Evan had made more than his fair share of waves in the Ministry, had had friends each department more than happy to support him and unrooting Fudge and his pet toad. More than a few had already suggested that he would be a great replacement. After two years of the assorted family hardly seeing each other, but tonight was the night. Evan was going invite each of his closest friends and allies that he would be running for Minster after calling a vote of no contest against Fudge.

The affair would mostly be like the ball they held for the children’s eighth birthday. Only the children would be nowhere in sight. They would of course be in the manor but in a smaller ballroom reserved for children, it was the equivalent of a kids table at thanksgiving dinner. The pretense was that they were simply having a party to show everyone the inside of their new home. Which had been fully built for months but no one had seen the inside of. That alone ensured that some of the women convinced their husbands to accept.

Draco enthusiasm was only damped by his mother telling him that Pansy would be attending along with multiple other suitable possible wives for him. His father had wanted to start looking as soon as possible because of Hadrian’s early marriage. His mother had made his father promise that Draco would have some choice in the choosing of his wife, if he started looking tonight and if the choices were befitting of his station.

They were hopping that he would sway towards Euphoria, she was pretty enough and her father was one of the richest purebloods in society today. But he knew that it was unlikely that it would happen. He had seen the way the quiet girl looked at Neville. He was not under the same delusions as his father that he gets to marry into the impressive family.

He was glad to be able to call Hadrian his friend, the boy could sometimes be even colder the usual pureblood he didn’t hold it against him. Each time he met Lord Peverell he didn’t show much in the way of emotion either. He and Harry were both doing what they could to bring the twins out of their shells. It was easier with Hadrian, because they had flying and pranks to talk about and the girls seemed to be making considerable progress with Phoria.  
It was costumery that heiresses or heirs of most houses take lessons on critical educate before attending Hogwarts. so, it had been a while before they could get together must were looking forward to seeing each other.

“Father are you sure I have to attend? We are going to be attending Hogwarts together soon anyway.” Ten-year old Daphne asked her father. He turned to his daughter and sighed. He had tried to make the situation as easy as possible on her but it didn’t seem to be working. “Daphne, I have done as much as possible as I can to make this easier on you. And the Peverells have been considerably more understand than they should have to. I was going to wait until you were older to explain this to you but I know that I have no choice. The marriage contract between you and young Hadrian is the only thing that can save your sister’s life from the family curse.”

Daphne's eyes widen, she knew that her sister had been plagued by the same sickness that took their mother. She had been resigned to giving her sister the best life possible, however short it may be. “They could have bankrupted us or refused, they did they made more than reasonable request. One of those was that you spend time with Hadrian to get to know him better, I am frankly surprised that they haven’t sued us for breaking the contract, because of your temper tantrum. I want you to stop this now not only is it below your station but you could also be endangering your sister’s life.” 

She nodded and with no further words, went upstairs to get dressed. When they showed up to the manor more than a few people had already arrived before them. Aster gaped in awe, her father never really let her go out more, worried that it made cause her condition to speed up or get worse. But tonight, he agreed to let her attend to ball with him and her sister, she even got to go and get her robes designer made like her sister always did. It made her feel like a princess, she hoped that it meant that she would get to go out more.

Harry was happy to note that he was one of the first children there. He immediately went over to Hadrian and Euphoria, who were of course huddled up away from the other kids. “Hey, Phoria Hare what are you guys doing?” He wondered if he would ever catch one of them not in ten feet of each other. It was the same with the Wesley twins, he thanked merlin that the two weren’t as chaotic as Fred and Georgie. He loved pranked but those boys took it to a new level, when he thought about the only difference the Peverell’s and Wesley’s had in common where they were both pureblood with twins. Hadrian was always so serious and composed most of the time, even when doing pranks. His mother and father said that Remus had been much of the same way, when they meet him.

Hadrian and Euphoria found it laughable that their friends thought them shy. “Hello Harry Iris, are you guys ready to spend the better part of the evening here?” Hadrian asked in return as more children arrived and split off to see their friends. “It won’t be that bad at least our friends will be here too.” Iris sighed from behind him making her displeasure known, “You have friends here, Luna and Ginny aren’t here and I don’t know anyone else.”

“I’m sure that there will be children here your age soon.” Euphoria said trying to sooth the girl, it kind of disturbed her to hear her old name. She was happy to hear in this world she had more than Ginny as a friend. For the entirety of their ‘friendship’, all the girl did was talk about how she was going to marry the boy-who-lived someday. She doubted it was in different in this world from all that they had found out about the red-haired family.

Daphne and her sister showed up later and to the surprise of Hadrian sat beside him. She usually wouldn’t be caught dead near him, when they saw each other in public. Not long after that the rest of the group piled in. “Your mother is a great designer, Peverell.” Lyra informed Hadrian, she was more than aware of the boy’s aversion to her. Her grandfather had made it clear that it was up to her to change it. “What do you guys usually do during these things?” Harry asked once everyone pilled in, he was the only one of his friends that had never been an event such as this.

“We are expected to dance and mingle like the adults. It can be quite boring.” Draco explained, in a bored tone. “My father gave me and Phoria free reign over this, because he wants us to become more serious about our duties.” All of the children, who knew what it meant grimaced.

“You did very well, Hadrian” the older Greengrass made her approval obvious, which he wasn’t quite sure how to react to. Her compliment made all the others looked around more closely. There were big round tables like the adults had, where there were name cards and an assortment of games. The tables with the food were against the wall with the windows and a quarter of the room was sealed off for the dance floor.

“I have to hand it to the guy; he sure knows how to throw a party.” Sirius whistled as he looked around. His grandfather sat in the black seat at the Wizengamot, so he hadn’t spent much time with the oldest male Peverell. The same couldn’t be said about his children, the man and his wife seemed to spend their life going from meeting to meeting, so more often or not the children spent the day with the potters or other families they trusted. Sirius wouldn’t call himself the model parent, but at least he made time for his kid, even if she rather spend time with his fanatic grandfather. He held the man in much of the same opinion as he held Amelia Bones, his boss.

Stern, fair, with a strong sense of right and wrong. The family had won him over when Remus told him that the man had set up an appointment with him after acquiring his votes, even after learning of his lycanthropy. He didn’t threaten or taunt Remus as many others did, only asked to be able to talk to him about his family political history if need be. He never elaborated on it, but it was clear for all to see he was happy to e including in something, from another wizard besides his childhood friends. Sirius still keep his distance from the man because he disliked his all most as much as he liked the man.

Lily and James both told that neither child had seemed to be disgruntled or upset about the lack of time they got with their mother and father. Sirius didn’t expect them to say or show it they were pureblood children after all, they had been taught to hide their emotions since birth. It caused Sirius to have a soft spot for the kids. It helped that once they dropped the bullshit pureblood manners pretense, they were great kids, even if they were somewhat distant or emotionally stunted. None of his friends saw what he saw, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Sirius wasn’t the only one, who didn’t know how to feel about the Peverell lord and lady would shock him if he learned that both he and his grandfather agreed on something. Arcturus thought were a bit more on the sexist side. Meaning he blamed Vega more than he blamed Evan. She was a pureblood woman, who should know that her place was at home with children until her husband got home. He faulted Evan for not have better control over his wife and thus leaving the children to spend most of their time with blood-traitors and muggle lovers. He ever allowed his children to hang out with undesirables or enemies, even for political gain. It worried him that the man was so comfortable using his children like pawns. His thoughts were stopped from going farther, by the sound of a wand tapping against glass.  
“Are you going to tell us, what this is really about then?” Draco demanded after he was beat at gobblestones by Neville for the second time. Hadrian gave him one of his rare smiles, there was no way that Draco would be bothering Neville about having a remberall this time around.

“My father has decided to become Minster.” Euphoria answered instead, looking up from her game of wizarding chess with Suzy. “He says he wants more to do when we leave for Hogwarts. I think it is a great idea.” Everyone looked up from what they were doing. All of the children had heard their parents complain about the sitting minster. “How is he going to do that, the minster has been there forever?” Neville asked in shock. Draco puffed up his chest ready to explain, “All Lord Peverell needs is for a vote of no confidence and then be announce his run and more than two-thirds vote from the Wizengamot.” Euphoria and Hadrian both smirked at each other, this Draco was as dramatic and loved proving he knew more than others as much as he did in their old world, they found it to be endearing this time around.

It was astonishing to the both of them how much meeting under different circumstances could change their lives. Neville was slowly but surely could coming out of his shell, although this time he was nowhere as bad as when Hadrian first meet him. Whether it was because only his father had died in this world or their interference, they didn’t know.

Frank Longbottom was said to be killed by Regulus Black before he was captured and thrown into Azkaban. It was one of this worlds many differences, it was like the old saying the more things change the more stay the same. “I’m surprised your mom showed up. I know how much she hates this stuffy stuff.”

In this world, Neville is the boy-who-lived. When Voldemort came for him and his family, his father used ancient family magics to save the life of his wife and child. His story had been the opposite of Hadrian’s. He knew about his status as a celebrity, but was rarely seen in public. There were not book with embellishments and right out lies, even Rita scarcely wrote about him unless it was the anniversary of the event. There was still the wide spread belief that he was responsible for the death of Voldemort, when they first met there was the surprised shock all of the children’s but Suzy and Harry. They quickly came to see him as just a normal kid, who was becoming a friend.

Neville had privately admitted that he and his grandmother had to beg her to let him attend the opening of the playground. She had been very protective of him for as long as he could remember which was very understanding. Neville wasn’t the only one who had started to tell them things in confidence. It had been months and they had become so intertwined in each other’s life. He hoped that it would keep them from turning on each other.

“Aunt Lily and gram have gotten her to loosen up a lot, she even stopped sitting in on most of my heir lessons.” He smiled; Draco managed to keep himself from commenting. He didn’t understand at first why Hadrian insisted on befriending him. Besides being the boy who lived, he was a momma’s boy who never did anything by himself, but the more he got to know him the more he could grudgingly admit that he was an alright friend to have.

He was happy to let Hadrian collect misfits, as long as he remembered who his best-friends were. Hadrian was the first one he met that actually asked for his opinions. They had formed a tight-knit group where they could gripe to each other about certain things. The three boys had promised to never tell others about what they talk about if one asks. Draco had kept the promise so far, even his father didn’t know some of the things they talked about, but he knew that at a certain point he might have to do more.

Sirius is noticing Hadrian and Euphoria’s independence and distant behavior as bad parents on the part of Evan and Vega based on the experiences he had with his parents. As for his grandfather, he is a Slytherin and a Black, he simply can’t fathom that Vega just happens to collect so many children who had parents that held were some kind of influence, which he is right. There will be more of this in other characters because this is a story with human characters. This is based on the Harry Potter books obviously, I’m make no profit from this story.


	4. Chapter

Thanks to Eternally Serene for letting me know what Slander is actually called when someone is being sued and also to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

The party by all accounts was a success, Evan had a doubled his number of followers to help him, give the boot to Fudge. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe that them agreeing to follow his lead, would continue after the day ended. He knew very well he had staged a coup but no one was going to harmed, the same couldn’t be said if Fudge remained in office.

Albus walked in after everyone was seated, he was the only one in the court who could get away with wearing the most hideous. To be fair they were the plum color they should have been but also had the most atrocious spinning suns on it. Malfoy wondered if he could get rid of the old man on his bad taste in clothes alone.

“Are there any motions or briefings that should take precedent over the usual business today?” It was the standard way to start their meeting, but today was anything but standard. Even stood up, “I would like to have the floor to call for a vote of no confidence against minister Fudge.

The court erupted into token forms of protest, the only one that seemed to be genuine was Umbridge. “Silence! I demand silence!” Dumbledore banged his gavel, causing everyone to become calm again. “I want that man charged with treason and thrown in to Azkaban immediately!” Fudge yelled over the quieting crown, Dumbledore asked for silence again.

“Lord Peverell are you sure you would like to go through with this. You will need two-thirds of this court to be in your favor.” It went unsaid that if he failed, he would be charged with treason. “Yes, I am sure,” he nodded, slide his wand from out his robes, and silently cast the Lumos spell through his wand “I ask for a vote of no confidence from Cornelius Fudge.”

“All in favor?” the headmaster asked, already knowing the answer. He knew that the man would not have brought this forward if he wasn’t confident it would be backed. One by one each member who had attended the ball the night before responded. The ones that were on the fence about voting were quick to raise their wands after seeing the amount of support he had. In the end there were only a small few who did not vote in favor and it was not because they liked Fudge, but because of their dislike for the Peverell Lord.

Today it was only Draco, Harry, and Hadrian hanging out. Since it wasn’t a formal event, they were currently up in Hadrian’s bedroom. Euphoria was hanging out with Suzy and Hannah at the Bones manor. Hadrian took a great kick out of the fact that his bedroom was bigger than the Dursley’s living room and kitchen combined. The thought made him chuckle, when he thought of Phoria’s revenge.

“Do you think you dad has a real chance of becoming the new Minster, Adrian?” Hadrian smiled, in his last life he never learned that his name was actually Harold. Yet another thing that was taken from him, he tried not to look back on all the things that were stolen from him but it was hard. “I have no doubt that he will. He would not have brought it up if he wasn’t sure.” He answered looking up from the book he was reading, over to Dray and Harry who were seating on his bed placing magical chess. He sat in one of his bay windows because it was a rare sunny day in Britain. “Is he going to have time? I mean he barely has ti- “, Harry cut himself off, but both boys knew what he was going to say. It had no escaped his notice that most of his young friends thought he and Euphoria were being neglected by their parents. He appreciated their concern, but he knew what neglect was and they were no longer children.

“It will be fine; he will need something to keep him busy while we are away at Hogwarts.” This was the one thing that all the children could agree on, they couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts. they had made a pact to remain close even if they were sorted into different houses, which because of the number of them is inevitable. He and Euphoria had talked at length about where they would go. He knew that he would not be going back into Gryffindor, he was for too cynical and it wouldn’t do for any of the plans he had in mind. No, he would be a Slytherin like the hat suggested all those years ago. Euphoria couldn’t decide if she rather be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The only reason she was even considering Ravenclaw was because she wanted to be there to prevent her younger self from being bullied. She knew that she didn’t have to be sorted into the house to be a friend to the girl but it was hard.

Hadrian had left it up here, fine with whatever she chooses. He was pretty sure that everyone would go into the house they were sorted into in his world. Draco was a still a Slytherin brat, he couldn’t see Harry or Neville anywhere besides Gryffindor. The same for Susan and Hannah, when it came to Hufflepuff. He wasn’t sure where Lyra would end up, Sirius had been Gryffindor, but the girl personality seemed to be a tossup between Slytherin and Ravenclaw to him.

New Minster Sworn In  
No doubt you have already learned that Fudge has been given boot, which is a long time coming frankly. The man is now planning to go after the new minster for treason and organizing a coup, but it is doubtful it would work. Minster Peverell brought a vote of no confidence against Fudge. Many argued that it was against what the ministry stood for, other protested stating they did not have enough information about the fairly new family. The Peverell family are responsible for the all-wizarding children play ground that was built.  
The new minister hopes he “will be able to provide a new fresh prospective, while keeping in line with traditional views” Lord Peverell answered when asked about what he hoped to achieve in his new job.  
One of the light-sides wizards said, “I don’t think the man, should be our new minster, we didn’t even know who he was less than four years ago.” Others more prominent wizards like Lord Black have said, “I believe that Lord Peverell will be a refreshing change. Fudge was an okay minter after the fall of you-know-who, but we are in a new and more prospering world now.” The only question left is, how effective will this new minster be? I my darling readers will update you, as needed.  
Rita Skeeter

“Can we go look at the brooms now?” Ron asked again. He was happy to spend time with Harry since he didn't get to see him much, but they had yet to do anything fun. Their first stop had been to get first year books. Which meant he had to watch Harry and Hadrian get new books while he had Bills hand me downs waiting at home for him. His mom had promised him his own wand if he got close the new minster’s brat, but the boy hadn’t acknowledged him besides a small hello.

He had tried to start a conversation with the boy thousands of times, but he was brushed off. When he brought it up with Harry, he expected him to take his side and confront Hadrian. When Harry told him to leave Hadrian be because he was shy, his mood only soured more. He was getting along with Harry just fine; he was not shy! He tried to be patient but he didn’t want to spend the entire time in the book section. He wanted to get a peek at the new brooms before they had to go get trunks.

Hadrian felt his eye twitch again. He was counting the seconds until he was away from the red-head. He knew he was going have to deal with the family eventually but he had hoped to put it off until they were at Hogwarts. Ron had tried to become his best buddy at first even going as far as to ignore Harry in the beginning. He rather be stuck with Ron than Molly, who was just as overbearing in this life as in the last. But then again at least Euphoria had Vega with her, so he wasn’t really sure he got the raw end of the deal.

Evan, James, and Author was stuck at the ministry today leaving Lilly, Vega, Molly, Sirius, and Remus as the only adults. The three mothers had accompanied Lyria and Euphoria to get their robes. Percy apparently could be trusted to get his stuff alone, while Sirius was to chaperone the twins. While Remus was paired with them. Remus had found a corner to read, trusting the boys to get the things they needed on their own.

“Potions are lame! At least get something interesting like chess or quidditch!” Ron complained, Hadrian rolled his eyes, “Why would I get a book on those? Everyone knows how to play those, and a new book hasn’t come out in ages it would be stupid to spend my money on those.” Harry felt like pulling his hair out. It had only taken them ten minutes to get the books they needed. He had expected to spend some extra time in the bookstore, because of Hadrian, but they had been there for almost thirty minutes now. To say he was miffed at both boys would be an understatement. He was sure that Hadrian was taking forever on purpose and Ron was only making it worse because of his constant whining. “Hadrian please hurry up.” He asked cutting off another one of Ron’s complaints. He was proved right when, Hadrian nodded at him and picked a book off the top shelf without looking. “Prat!” Harry said jokingly, while they went to find Remus. After paying for their books, they went straight over to the bookshops.

Whilst her brother had to think about who got the raw end of deal, she did not. She got the raw end of the deal because she had to deal with two annoying Weasley’s instead of one. She had to deal with Molly’s disapproving stares as her and Vega spend, what she considered an obscene amount of money on robes. She had not even thought about the sheer number of options there were for young witches. She loved being able to indulge herself this time around, last time she had to endure Molly’s muttering about her father being nutters the whole time. Now she had to listen to Molly try to talk Vega out of spending so much money on her and hear Ginny’s half-crazed pungent thoughts about how she would be able to buy much more pretty dresses when she became Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived.

Lilly was having about as good as time as the both of them combined. She applauded Vega mentally for putting up with the women’s faux whispering for as long as she had, but she knew it would not last long. She and Vega had a very long conversation about what it being a veela entailed. She was glad her friend did not become offended at none of her questions, the entire conversation lasted maybe two hours and her take away from the conversation was to never make a veela mad. Vega admitted that when anger or upset they had the strength of werewolves, with the ego of hippogriff, and viciousness of dragons. But they only often got that furious where close friend and loved ones were concerned. She was reassured that the twins would never attack any one of their friends or anyone else if not provoked. As the years went but she had a hard time ever imagining the children so much as raising their voices.

“I am just saying deary that no amount of fancy robes is going to make up for the fact that their father is not her.” Hearing that made Lily want to bang her head against a wall. She doesn’t even understand how the red-headed women ended up with them, she was not invited. She could buy that she was in in Diagon Alley because all her children except one would attend Hogwarts this year, but she should be with her youngest son. Not with her and Vega, the only reason she was here instead of following her Harry around was became she knew Sirius was hopeless when it came to things like this, so it only made since for her to help Lyra. She had known the girl for as long as she had been alive. 

“I wish she would shut up for a moment at least.” Lyra told Euphoria, she like her aunt didn't get why the women was here. Whereas Lily was worried about Vega snapping, Lyria knew that Euphoria was up to something. Phoria was one of the few people that her grandfather and dad had no problem with her hanging out with. She had, had more playdates with the girl than she cares to count. Once you got past her cold exterior, you had a girl who was sweet and happy go lucky most of the time, it was the other time you had to look out for.

Her grandfather always cautioned her not to forget that the twins were veela, inherently dark creatures. The first time she had got a glance at the power the girl had lurking underneath was when she wandlessly called a hair brush to her. She had not thought much of it until she informed her grandfather and he told her that most adults had trouble doing wandless magic and to become the two sibling’s friend at all cost. 

“I’m just trying to help you the poor girl will become spo- “the only person surprised that something happened after her constant pushing was the Weasley Matriarch. Vega being an extension of Euphoria and Hadrian she could actually feel when one of them cast magic. So, she knew that it was Euphoria who had cast the spell on the women. While the women silently ranted and waved about, Vega could only feel amused.

Lyra knew immediately knew that Phoria was the one responsible as well because she had been looking directly at the blue-eyed girl when she cast a side-eye at the plump lady. She also had witnessed the amused smirk, she had as well before she smoothed it out to a look of surprise.  
“I swear Lilly it wasn’t me. As much as I wanted to curse the vile women.” Vega answered Lily’s unanswered question after Molly took Ginny and stormed off, presumably to round up her other children. “But you know who it was.” The muggleborn woman was no fool, she trusted that if Vega said she didn't it then she hadn’t. If Vega had no idea about the entire thing, she would be more upset about an unknown threat, the fact that she was smiling and amused spoke volumes. “I believe that it was Phoria. I would punish her but it would do no good and I do not feel sorry for the women.” 

Lilly understood the reasoning but she felt that the young girl should at least get reprimanded or a talking to of some sort. As planned, they all meet up at the pet shop, where Remus and Sirius asked why the Weasley matron came and pulled her children away silently. Upon hearing the retelling of the story, Harry, Hadrian, and Sirius burst out laughing. Only Remus had the decency to not act entertained. After they had brunch, the girls went with Remus to get their books, while Lilly and Vega returned to Madam Malkins. Hadrian laughed when Draco took Harry’s place. The more things changed the more they stayed the same. “Hello Hadrian I didn't know you would be here today.” Adrian laughed and rolled his eyes, “Hello Dray, good to see you. You missed all the action.” Harry took over from there, launching into a very over the top story of what happened to Molly Weasley. When he finished the story, she had to be carried to St. Mungo by Hagrid. 

No one had to tell him it was complete hogwash. After getting all the robes they could possibly need. They went off to get their trunks, Lyria and Euphoria were on their way out deciding it would be smarted to get their trunk first so they could put their belongings in it. Both Harry and Adrian decided to ignore the snub. After buying their trunks they went to the ice cream shop, where they had their books unshrunk for them and waited on the girls and Draco to get their school books. So, they could all head to the wand shop together.

Narcissa took Draco in alone, obviously not wanting anyone too know too much about her son’s wand. Lyra and Harry went in together with Sirius and Lilly. Vega went in with Hadrian and Euphoria. Hadrian wasn’t surprised that neither he nor Harry ended up with the brother wand of Voldemort’s. He was sure it would go to Neville, responding to the Horcrux in his head and when the soul piece is taken out, he would need a new wand. Euphoria wand was made out of Acacia and a horned serpent horn core. Hadrian this time matched with a cedar wand with a white river monster spine core. At the end of the day, everyone went home, spent from a long day, but content. The next time any of the kids would see each other would be either before or after the got on the train.  
“I want you to write to us at least once a week. No pranks on the first day and be good.” Harry’s goodbye from his parents was much like all of his other friends or so he thought. He had only seen Neville and Lyra so far, so he hoped the rest of his friends were already on the train. He had planned to wait longer, but once he spotted Ron coming his way, he decided it would be better for him to wait for them on the train. He had been close to Ron when he was younger but it seemed that they had grown apart a lot.

They found a compartment towards the back, no problem. Draco and Pansy were the first to find them, later Blaise and Daphne showed up, as always Susan and Hannah showed up together. No one else could fit into the medium sized compartment, when the twins showed up. Draco was already thinking about how the boys and girls could split up. With a single flick of his wand, Hadrian made the idea unneeded. He simply cast an enlargement charm, a fourth-year charm like it was nothing.

“What took you guys so long?” Hannah sked after everyone got settled. All the girls sat on one side while the boys sat down. Euphoria looked around and then cast the same spell as her brother, giving everyone more breathing room. “Our dad wanted to be here to see us off but didn't want us to be mobbed, so we came late.” Hadrian answered after opening up a book, signaling the end of his part in the conversation. So, the girl turned to his sister, “How does it feel to be the daughter of the Minster of the Ministry of Magic. Your dad is now like ten times more powerful than he was before.” Pansy gushed not at all being subtle about what she wanted to know. “No one likes a gossip, Parkinson.” Hadrian answered for her without looking up from his book. “Don’t be mean, Hadrian. She was only asking.” Euphoria reprimanded. Hadrian had been a bad mood since the pet shop and only Euphoria really knew why.

“What got you in such a bad mood?” Susan asked, she was one of the only few not afraid to talk to Hadrian when he was in a bad mood. Even when Draco and Harry would give him space. As if being called Charon appeared only making Hadrian frown harder as all the children, who had not seen him before started cooing and petting him. “Who does he belong to?” Hannah asked as she picked the baby bird up as gentle as possible. Lyra, Draco, and Harry turned to Hadrian waiting for him to claim the bird. When he didn't all three rolled their eyes, Euphoria claimed the bird as Hadrian’s and sat it in her lap.

At this point Hadrian had his nose so into the book it was a wonder if he could actually read the papers. He could feel the stares of everyone in the compartment and refused to acknowledge. It was Lyra who ended up telling the story of how Hadrian ended up with a phoenix as his familiar.

+Flashback+  
Euphoria got a pureblood male Persian cat, the cat seemed to have enough intelligence to think it was better than all the other pets because it walked around with an egotistical air about it. So much so that the four children joked about naming it Draco, who got an eagle owl. Lyra got a black cat with striking purple eyes, there was no doubt it was magical in some way. Hadrian watched Harry pick Hedwig with a tear in his eye, his Hedwig had long since been gone. He promised this Hedwig would pass of old age. Hadrian had already decided he didn't want a pet, because he had not gotten of the death of Hedwig.

“Hello little one, or not so little one I should say.” Hadrian looked up, down, and around for the sound before realized it was in his head. “It seems the fates did not give me a very bright familiar this time around.” The voice went off again, this time with a trill of laughter attached to it.

“Get out of my head” Hadrian replied sharply in an almost hissing sound. “Your no fun, I will go talk to Luna, then.” Hadrian eyes widened, “Who are you!” he yelled aloud. “Are you sure you’re okay young man?” the shop keeper asked him, he didn't have to scan the man’s thoughts to know he thought him bonkers. “One of your animals is talking inside my head.” He answered as polite as he could manage, he had to find the animal.

“Speaking to you inside your head you say?” the man asked amazingly, Hadrian had to refrain from throwing an empty cage at the man. “A bird showed up here a couple of hours ago, but how do I know you aren’t a bird napper?”

“Because I am eleven.” The you idiot was implied but went unsaid. “You’re not very nice hatchling. You would catch more flies with honey and all that.” The bird taunted, Hadrian had realized that the bird wants anywhere in the front, so he started to look for door that would lead to a back room of some sort. When he found none, he replied back to the bird, “If you don’t stop hiding, we will leave you here.”

The wanna be Auror was still talking when a baby phoenix swooped down from a hidden pillar. “You are a very dramatic bird.” He told the bird deadpanned. The shop owner squealed drawing the attention of Lilly and Sirius who was closer. “You he choice you to be his familiar!” needless to say the story owner was much more excited than he was. “Can I leave you here?” the bird made the trill laughter sound again, “I will only find you.” He sighed that was what he was afraid of. “How much is he?”

“I couldn’t possibly charge you; he is yours and you are his.” The young man walked to the back promising to come back with pamphlets on how to take care of phoenix. The man didn't seem to be completely clueless because he did charge for the bird stand and other things.

The entire group looked at Hadrian with a renewed kind of respect. “Please stop looking like that you are only feeding into his ego.” Neville was the first one to regain the power to speak. “Adrian does you have any idea what this means. Phoenix only let themselves be paired with powerful light wizards.” Hadrian sighed this was exactly the kind of attention he was hoping to avoid. “That not true Nev, he says he seeked me out only because I was powerful. Veela aren’t light being.” Hadrian decided to use it as an opportunity to set the record straight on at least one thing. Dumbledore had spent the better part of his life spreading the rumor that Phoenix only followed light wizards, but it was a lie and he was more than happy to expose it as such.

Neville face turned bright red at the reminder of what Hadrian and Euphoria were. It was easy to forget, since the two had not come into their creature inheritance yet and he long since gotten over his shock of their perfect appearances. To him they were just two of his childhood friends.

It was only when Hadrian commented on it and he noticed the looks that his friends were getting as they were getting of the train, did he remember. He also looked at, Draco remembering the blood line information his grandmother had given him. Draco also had some veela blood in him, the Blacks had mixed with mere people, and even his family had dabbled with creatures such giants. It had been so long ago that only purebloods who were forced to know about of another pureblood’s family tree remembered.

“Did the Phoenix tell you that?” Blaise asked suspiciously, he was by far the wariest of all the children. Considering that his mother was currently on husband number 4. He of all people knew that most of the time people weren’t what they seemed. “Yes, he is quiet the talker and his name is Charon.”

“I like him, he at least appreciates me.” The bird squawked bringing everyone’s attention back to him. Hadrian finally gave up the pretense of reading his book and glared at Charon, who was sitting in his sister’s lap. “Shut up no one was talking to you.” Charon replied with a high trill that sound like normal bird sound to everyone but Euphoria and Hadrian. Before the time-traveler could snap back the entire compartment erupted into laugher. Once they were all semi-calmed down, Harry explained, “Sorry mate but you should see your face. Never mind you’re arguing with a bird.” Lyra calmed down the most, “A phoenix is not just any kind of bird, they are immortal being who are said to be a signal of magics constant changing nature.”. After a while the baby phoenix snuggled into Euphoria lap and went to sleep, Hadrian went back went back to reading his book until he couldn’t concentrate on the words anymore. The random information reminding him of Hermione. He was looking forward to seeing the girl again, he felt guilty about not trusting the girl more, in his first life.

He intended to make it up to her, if he could this time around. So much would be different now, he wasn’t the boy who lived for starters or harry potter. “Adrian what is this?” Susan asked, she didn't really like the nickname, because it sounded for to muggle to her ears, but she saw how he’s eyes would soften when he was called it. She picked up the book that he had sat beside himself. All of them knew of their long-standing betrothal, so none of them were surprised about her maneuvering to sit across from him. The booked she picked up was newer edition of a book titled ‘Everything but unbreakable vows.” By a wizard named Odin Hagwon.

“Who are you to question me?” Hadrian snapped, causing the girl to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He was already in a bad mood at having to be around Dumbledore, having an argument with a child about what he was reading, would not help his mood. He felt bad for snapping on her now, but he wasn’t about to apologize now that she had gave him the evil eye it would make him look weak. “Don’t be a prat, Hadrian.” Euphoria was the one to break the staring contest between the two, neither looked to be caving in or giving up anytime soon. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief, it was well known that Phoria was the only one who could get Hadrian out of a bad mood. “My apologies, Susan. I’ve been in a foul mood all day.” As predicted the girl dropped all thought about the book quick, “Has something happened? Is it your dad” For some reason all his friends thought that Evan seemed cold, especially to Hadrian? He didn't really know how-to sooth their worries, Evan was an after all an extension of him and Phoria.  
It was like he they were saying that he was being cold to himself, which Phoria and Death thought was hilarious. “Why would you think it had anything to do with my father?” Before Susan could answer, the compartment slid open. Draco audio ably in a way he never would do around the senior Malfoy. “Neville, mate I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Hadrian snorted just as loud as Draco groaned, he hadn’t put up a notice-me not spell hoping Hermione would show up, but with his look of course that would not be the case. “Wouldn’t you rather sit with me than all of these gits.” Neville clearly didn't want to go with Ron, but he also wanted to spare the red heads feelings. Hadrian had no such qualms, “You know if he wanted to sit with you, he would have. Now go find other people to bother.” As predicted the boy’s face turned darker than his hair, “No one asked you, you brat! You think your so grate because you dad is now the minster, but your still just a pureblood git!” Hadrian laughed at the pathetic attempt at an insult, he couldn’t believe that as a kid he was actually upset when that idiot stopped talking to him, because his name came out of the goblet and the fool didn’t believe him. If only he had listened to Hermione when she told him, he was better off without Ron.

“You do realize you are a pureblood too, correct? Albeit a poor one, but you do understand that when you insult purebloods you are also insulting your entire family.” The traitor was about to snap back when, Hermione walked up behind him. “We are about to stop you should change in to your robes.” She looked around to see that they already had on their robes and noticed how more than the standard six were in the cart, and there was still enough room for their trunks. “How did you make this bigger?” she demanded more than asked, which understandably set some of the other students. “And you are?” Daphne asked in a cool tone. “I am Hermione Granger, and you are?” Daphne stood up and gave her a look that said everything he needed to know about whether or not she liked the girl. 

“I am the oldest Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient house of the Greengrass.” He had forgotten about the pushy nature of his muggleborn friend. “The wizarding world is so backwards, the still have Lords and Ladies. You lot don’t even have cars.” Her words caused irritation in all of the children, even Harry and Neville. “Ms. Granger I think if you wish to make friends in our world you should remember it is ours. We do not use muggle transportation because we are not muggles. You should become more open minded if you wish to be accepted or make a difference.” She stormed off angrily, but he hoped that she would actually stop and think about her words later. “It seems this year won’t be boring.” Hannah commented, her thoughts by far were the nicest.  
Evan sighed, he and Vega were back at the manor after seeing “children” off. Hye was allowed a small lunch with Vega before he had to return back to the office. Where he would be in meetings all day. He already missed the both of them, the manor didn't feel the same.

“Do you think that they will be alright?” Vega interrupted his thoughts. She was thinking along the same things as her husband, but she was also worrying. She knew how Hadrian felt about being back in that school with the people who betrayed him. She had all the memories, Euphoria and Hadrian had she saw how wrecked he was through Euphoria eyes and how he felt in his heart. She would be dammed if anyone, hurt those two on her watch. She knew that it was only normal for them to go to Hogwarts at their age and it was the only way they would change things inside the school. 

“I have no doubt they will be fine. I believe we will be hearing from them very soon. We both know about how hectic their first year was in their first world.” She knew he was right but that did nothing to ease her worries. Vega was no fool, she understood that her life was tied to their magic, but that did not cheapen her worry for the two. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to them physically or mentally. Euphoria may hide it better, but she is struggling just as hard as her brother if not more. She lost her fiancé.”

“Darling, you forget I’ve been with them just as long as you. I know them just as well. We only have their memories up until they made us and even though they share their plans with us, they rarely ever mention their feelings. We know they are suffering from muggle PTSD, now that they are gone, we can start reading up on it and learn how to help them.” He had started working on this plan as something to keep them busy in between strategies, they would need to visit the muggle world. Which they had never done before.

“What makes you think they will accept our help?” neither one of them was known for their acceptance of help. “Easy, we don’t let them know they are getting help, besides if they didn't want help. I never would have gotten the idea,” Evan smirked. Vega was quite sure it didn't work like that, but it couldn’t hurt to try

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a work of progress


End file.
